Open Your Eyes
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: The Summer before 4th year finds Harry vacationing in France, The Dursleys haven take him as to not to anger his godfather Sirius Black, while in France, perhaps on chance, Harry meets Fleur Delacour and a romance develops between them.  Story belongs to me. Song belongs to Alter Bridge.
1. Prolouge

Open Your Eyes

Pairing: Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour

Summary: The Summer before 4th year finds Harry vacationing in France, The Dursleys haven take him as to not to anger his godfather Sirius Black, while in France, perhaps on chance, Harry meets Fleur Delacour and a romance develops between them.

Chapter 1

Prolouge

Harry Potter was running for his life, reaching behind him he flicked his wand as he shouted "Stupify!" the stunning spell bouncing off of the blast-ended skrewt's armor as the creature scurried after him. "Stupid bloody skrewts" Harry mutterd to himself as he fired another stunning spell. This time the stunning spell hit the soft under-belly flesh of the skrewt causing it to keel over.

Panting slightly, Harry stood up straight and leaned back against one of the hedges of the maze. Harry closed his eyes for a few moments as he evened his breathing out. As his eyes were closed he didn't see one of the other champions stop and stand infront of him.

"'Arry why are you just standing ere when ze other champions are on ze way to the cup?" a voice said. As he heard the voice, Harry opened his eyes to see non other then Fleur Delacour Beaxbauton's school champion and his girlfriend standing infront of him.

"Sorry Fleur, I was taking a moment to catch my breath" Harry said as he reached up brushing a lock of Fleur's silvery blonde hair out of her eyes. As he did that, Fleur gave him a small smile as she leaned up and kissed him softly. As he felt Fleur's lips against his own, Harry wrapped his arms around Fleur's waist and pulled her closer to him.

After a while Fleur pulled back breaking the kiss as she did so, Harry pouted slightly. Seeing the pout on his lips, Fleur giggled slightly before saying "Come on 'Arry, the sooner we are done here, the sooner we can get back and continue this".

Harry grinned and as Fleur turned around, he reached down and playfully slapped her ass. Giggling slightly, Fleur turned to him and said "Oh 'Arry you're such a naughty boy".

"Are you complaining Fleur" Harry asked as they started to walk towards the center of the maze.

"Oh 'Arry you know I never do, however let us wait untill we finish this tournament" Fleur said.

Just as they were about to continue on, both heard a piercing scream somewhere in the maze. As they heard the scream, Fleur looked over at Harry, "What do you think that was 'Arry?"

"Im not sure Fleur, but lets go check it out." Harry says.

As the two teens rounded the corner they found Cedric Diggory the other Hogwarts Champion standing over Viktor Krum the Durmstrang Champion with his wand out and pointed down at the forgien wizard.

"Help me guys, He used the cruciatous curse on me" Viktor said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Crui" Cedric was about to say before Harry had tackeld the older boy to the ground and wrestled his wand away, as Harry got Cedric's wand away from him, he saw that Cedric's eyes were clouded, a syptom of having the imperius curse placed upon them.

"He's been imperiused" Harry said as he stunned Cedric before shooting up red sparks with his wand over Cedric's body. "Let's contiune, someone will come for him to bring him to safety." Viktor nodded, not saying anything, before contiuning on his own seperate way. Harry grabbed Fluer's hand and gently pulled her away in the direction they were headed before they got sidetracked.

Harry and Fluer stopped to catch there breath, before contiuning on down the path, their wands ready for anything that might or might not jump out at them, they quickly turned to look behind them as if someone was following. Running down the path they made a quick turn, till they came into a clearing, sitting in the middle was the triwizard trophy.

"Go ahead 'Arry, you grab it." Fluer said looking at her boyfriend. Harry looked at her, then to the trophy, he smiled, before touching her cheek lightly.

"Together, on the count of three." Harry says softly. Fluer smiles, before nodding. "1...2...3!" he counts before both he and Fluer grab hold of the trophy, they gasp when they get lifted into the air and are transported somewhere else. Harry quickly stood up and helped Fluer up, as he looks around. Fluer looks at him in concerned.

"'Arry, what is it?" Fluer asked.

"We shouldn't be here." Harry says. "The trophy was a porktey, we gotta get out of here, now!" he shouts, just as the doors to a mauseloum open, and Wormtail walks out carrying a black bundle. As Wormtail and the bundle appeared, Harry's scar exploded with white hot searing pain. "Argh Fleur G..Get to the cup now", Harry said as he fumbled for his wand.

As he fumbled, a cold high voice spoke into the night, "Kill the Spare."

Wormtail lifted Voldemort's wand up, pointing it directly at Fluer's chest and spoke out "Avada Kedavra", the jet of green light heading straight towards Fleur.

As the killing curse headed towards Fleur, it was if time slowed and Harry found himself remembering back to when they first met.

A/N: End of Chapter 1 Please Read and Review, I will also work more on both Fleur and Viktor's accents in the chapters to come


	2. Vacation Talks

Harry Potter was sitting on the hogwarts express with his two best friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, all three of them had just finished their third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I still can't believe that Sirius Black is your Godfather Harry" Ron says as he is unwrapping his sixthed chocolate frog.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders as he said "I'm just glad I found out the truth about who really betrayed my parents..and if Pettigrew hadn't escaped I'd be finally escaping from the Dursleys".

Their conversation was interupted by a tapping noise by the window. Glancing up they saw an emerald green owl which was riding the thermals from the smoke coming from the steam engine.

"Quick open the window it's got a letter" Hermione exclaimed, which brought Harry and Ron's attention to the envelope that was tied to it's leg.

Reaching over, Harry quickly opened the window and the emerald owl flew in and sat on the seat next to him, it's leg extended so Harry could take the letter off.

Once it's burden had been taken off, the emerald owl hooted in joy that it had deliverd the letter to the right person. Harry was just slitting open the envelope when Ron said "Wonder who sent it"

Anwsering automatically, Harry said "It's from Sirius!"

Harry read the letter aloud.

_Dear Harry, I hope this letter reaches you before you get back to King's Cross. Please inform your friend Ron that this owl may be his to keep, since he no longer has a rat. I wanted to tell you this before our meeting came to that messy end, but it was I who sent you the firebolt. Please consider it as the first of many presents to come for I have thirteen years to make up for. I am heading east untill everything dies down which I'm sure it will at least for a little over the summer. If you ever need to contact me for anything, send word with your owl, She'll find me. _

_Sirius_

After reading the letter, Harry looked over at Ron, who had somehow coaxed the owl onto his arm where it pecked at his wrist somewhat affectionatly.

For the rest of the journey to King's Cross, Harry was rereading the letter, and then joining in with Hermione and Ron for a couple games of exploding snap.

As they played, they past cow filled pastures and city scapes. Finally the trio felt the train slow down as it pulled into Platform 9 and 3/4. As the train finally came to a stop, Harry pocketed the letter as he grabbed Hedwig's cage before following Hermione and Ron off of the train.

"So how do you suppose the muggle's are gonna treat you this summer Harry?, Considering what happend to your Aunt Marge". Ron asked as they waited for the trunks to be unloaded from the train.

"Proably lock me up in the cupboard under the stairs with my hogwarts stuff" Harry said as he found his trunk already on a trolly waiting for him. Once everyone had their trunks and everything, Harry, Hermione, and Ron casually stepped towards the barrier, before materializing on the otherside.

Harry automatically caught sight of Uncle Vernon who was waiting for him a little ways away from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's parents.

"It's about bloody time you got back, I don't have time to wait around all day for you" Uncle Vernon growled as Harry approached him.

"Sorry Uncle" Harry said as they made their way out of the station and to Uncle Vernon's car.

Uncle Vernon didn't say anything as Harry loaded his trunk, and hedwig's cage into the back seat of the car.

The trip ride home was very quiet, for neither Vernon nor Harry spoke. Finally not being able to handle the silence any longer, Harry spoke "So How was Aunt Marge after she was deflated and had her memory wiped and everything?"

Vernon who still had bad memories of that evening growled "She's fine, Just count yourself lucky that your people were able to put her right".

Harry rolled his eyes which thankfully went unnoticted by Uncle Vernon.

By that afternoon, Harry had everything unpacked in his room. He was suprised that with what happend to Aunt Marge, Harry was sure that he'd be locked in the cupboard under the stairs. However he was able to still have the smallest bedroom.

A couple of days had passed since Harry returned to Privet Drive, and he was bored out of his mind. Currently he was laying on his bed, reading when the door to his bedroom slammed open and there in the doorway stood Uncle Vernon whose face was the color of puce, a vein throbbing in his temples.

"BOY WHAT IS THIS" Vernon yelled holding up Sirius's letter. Harry's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"Wh..Where did you get that" Harry asked biting his bottom lip.

"Your Aunt found it in your jeans when she was washing your clothes, NOW WHO THE HELL IS SIRIUS?".

Harry looked up at his uncle, and quickly explained, "Sirius is my godfather, He was my dad's best friend and he was locked in Azkaban for betraying my parents, but he didn't, and he escaped last year to come after the person who really betrayed my parents".

Uncle Vernon's face went from puce to white within three seconds. All he had heard from Harry was that he had a godfather who had just escaped from the wizard prision.

After finding out that Harry had a murderer for a godfather, the Dursleys were trying everything as to not upset Harry so he wouldn't write to Sirius.

The following night, just before Harry was getting ready for bed, his Aunt and Uncle called him down to the living room.

Sighing slightly, Harry walked downstairs to see his aunt, uncle, and cousin sitting in the living room watching the rest of the evening news.

"Ah Harry now that you are here, we can talk to both you and Dudley" Uncle Vernon said with a pained smile.

Harry arched an eyebrow as Vernon went on to say, " It's time that we took a vacation together, for we never go anywhere as a family".

"Where are we going Dad" Dudley asked as he ate out of the galleon ice cream container between his legs.

"Your mother and I have chosen to go to France for our vacation" Vernon says as he glanced at his son.

Harry sighed before he started to make his way back to his room.

Seeing this, Vernon called Harry back before he had even reached the first step. "Harry we are taking you along with us" Vernon says.

A/N End of Chapter 2 Please Read and Review, Next Chapter Harry and Fleur will most likely meet


	3. First Meeting

Chapter 3

Harry looked at his aunt and uncle like they were mad. "Your're going to France and your taking take me with you?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes" Uncle Vernon said with a pained smile on his face.

"Okay uh what's the catch?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at his relatives.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged glances before Vernon spoke " We just want to take you with us alright".

Harry noticed the exchangement of glances between his uncle and aunt before realizing why they wanted to take him with them.

"You're afraid that if you don't take me with, that I'll write to Sirius and that he'll come and do something bad to you or something" Harry said.

"THAT IS NOT WHY WE ARE TAKING YOU WITH US" Vernon shouted, before calming down and continuing "We are taking you because you have never vacationed with us, Now you both need to pack right now, for we will be leaving in the morning".

Dudley who had finished his ice cream stood up and went to toss the now empty ice cream package away before he made his way up to his room to pack, Harry however stood in the living room before his Aunt and Uncle.

"Is there something you needed Harry?" Vernon asked as he and Petunia started to head upstairs to pack."

"I just wanted to tell you that Im going to be bringing my wand, and some books so I can work on some of my summer work while we're in France" Harry said before heading upstairs to his room before either of his aunt and uncle could say anything.

Next day, Harry and The Dursleys were on a small british airline heading across to France. During the flight, Harry glanced out the window, thinking about Sirius and trying to figure out the real reason why the Dursleys took him with them. Usually whenever they went on vacation, they would just leave him with Mrs. Figg, an elderly neighbor two streets down from privet drive.

Two hours later they were finally at their hotel, each having their own room, As he walked into his room, Harry noticed that it was simple, a full sized bed in the center, a little tv, a bathroom with a tub, toilet, and sink, and in the corner was a little desk. This was good as he could use the desk when he worked on his homework. After doing some unpacking, Harry changed into his pjs before slipping into bed and falling into a deep slumber.

The following morning, Harry found himself being woken up quite early thanks to a ray of sunshine right to the face. Grumbling slightly, he got out of bed, and while stretching went and closed the blinds.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed, Harry saw that it was 7:45 in the morning. "Well I think it's safe to say that the Dursleys are still asleep" harry said to himself as he headed towards the bathroom to shower.

Once he was done showering, Harry quickly got dressed before writing a note to the dursleys.

_Went for a walk, be back later-Harry_

Before leaving, he slipped the note under the Dursleys door before heading on his way.

Harry was able to easily find the French counterpart of Diagon Alley. As he visited the shops, he bought whatever supplies he was running short of.

After purchasing the required supplies, Harry decided to grab something to eat from one of the little restraunts in the alley. As Harry was walking towards where the restraunt was to figure out where he was going to eat at, Fleur Delacour was walking out of the wand store, her wand needing repaired as some of the veela's hair was sticking out.

"Now that my wand iz fixed, hopefully, I won't have any more problems." Fleur said to herself as she decided to go get a bite to eat.

However neither Harry nor Fleur were really paying attention to where they were walking, for they both walked into each other, the momentum causing Fleur to fall backwards, reaching out, She grabbed Harry's wrist to try to steady herself.

This however didn't work for with the momentum, instead of using Harry to steady herself, She actually pulled him down with him, Harry landing ontop of her with an "Oompfh"

"ow that hurt" Fleur said as she looked up at Harry, her blue eyes meeting Harry's emerald ones.

"Sorry about that" Harry said as he stood up, extending a hand down so Fleur could pull herself up.

"Merci and it is okay, neither of us were really paying attention to where we were going" Fleur said.

Harry gave her a small smile and extended his hand, I'm Harry..Harry Potter". As he told this witch his name, he half expected her to do the infamous eye roll to the top of his head to see his scar.

However the witch just returned the smile and said "I know who you are Arry Potter, I reconize your eyes from some of the prophet's pictures", and I'm Fleur Delacour, she said extending her hand.

"I'm happy to have met your aquantiance Mademoiselle Delacour" Harry said as he leaned down and kissed the back of Fleur's extended hand.

As he did so, Fleur giggled a little.

"So Arry where were you headed before our little collision?" Fleur asked as she brushed some of her silvery blonde hair out of her face.

"I was actually heading to get something to eat" Harry said.

Fleur nodded before grabbing his hand and leading him to one of her favorite restraunts that was in the wizarding alley.

Thruout the afternoon, Harry and Fleur found themselves telling the other about their adventures at their schools.

"You went up against a Basilisk and survived Arry?" Fleur asked for Harry had just told her about his second year at Hogwarts which ended with him going up against a Basilik inside the famed Chamber of Secrets.

Harry nodded, a little blush on his face. "Yes but it was mostly luck then anything else".

"That is still amazing" Fleur said as she finished eating.

Once both teens were done eating, Harry who had to return to the dursleys turned to Fleur and said " This was fun Fleur, I'm glad we ran into each other".

Fleur smiled at Harry as she said "I'm glad as well Arry, Do you know how long you'll be staying in France?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure it all depends on my relatives".

Fleur nodded before saying "Meet me at ze restraunt tommrow Arry, for I'd like to get to know you some more". With that said, Fleur leaned over and pressed her lips against Harry's cheek, as she did, Harry felt his cheeks tinge pink.

A/N: End of Chapter 3 Please Read and Review and No Fleur will not be dying


	4. Confessions and First Kiss

Chapter 4

As Harry was walking back to the hotel, he thought about Fleur's lips against his cheek, as he rememberd the feeling, the tingling feeling in his cheeks came back.

Once arriving at his hotel room, As Harry opened the door to his room, his eyes was drawn to a piece of paper that had been shoved under his door.

Leaning down, Harry grabbed the note before opening it, seeing a note written to him from his Uncle Vernon.

_Harry- Dudley, Petunia, and I have gone out for dinner and a movie, If you get hungry order something from Room Service, but please DO NOT ORDER ANYTHING EXPENSIVE-Uncle Vernon._

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he read the note. After tossing the note in the garbage can, Harry decided to start on some of his school work. As he worked, his mind started to wander to that afternoon with Fleur.

An hour and a half later, Harry had finally finished his potions essay for his least favorite teacher at hogwarts, Professor Snape.

Deciding to do some more tommrow, Harry arranged his books in the order of what he would work on tommrow before stripping down to his boxers and sliding into bed.

Dreams of a certian silvery blonde haired french witch plagued Harry's dreams that night.

_-Harry's Dream-_

_Harry was walking thru Diagon Alley on his way to get some money out of his vault at Gringrotts when suddenly he was pulled into the alleyway between Olivander's wand shop and Madame Milkin's robes for all occassions. _

_Automatically, Harry reached for his wand, when his attacker suddenly pressed their lips against his, their hands moving thru his messy black hair. _

_Slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around the person's waist and pulled them closer as the person's tounge was dancing over his bottom lip asking for entrance._

_Harry opened his mouth inviting the person's tounge into his mouth as he found himself moving his hand down, cupping the person's ass._

_Giggling slightly the person pulled back and Harry's emerald green eyes met Fleur's blue ones. "Oh Arry You turn me on so much" Fleur said as she pressed her body to Harry's_

_-End Dream-_

Harry bolted up as he awoke from the dream. Biting his bottom lip, Harry reached down and felt that a large tent had formed in shorts.

"Stupid bloody hormones" Harry mutterd to himself as he slipped out of bed and over to the bathroom.

The next day, Harry was anxiously awaiting his meeting with Fleur.

He was at the restraunt from yesterday and every few seconds he would check his watch.

Finally around noon, Harry caught sight of Fleur who was moving thru the crowd towards him and the restraunt.

"Sorry about that Arry I guess a lot of witches and wizards want to get their supplies early this year"

Harry gave Fleur a small smile as he said "It's fine Fleur, I was just worried that you had forgotten or something".

"Oh Arry I'd never forget this, like I said yesterday, I want to get to know you more".

Hours later the two teens were strolling thru the alley when Harry reached down and slipped his hand into Fleurs.

Fleur stopped and glanced down at her and Harry's intwined hands. Biting her bottom lip Fleur said "Arry I need to tell you something".

"Fleur you can tell me anything" Harry said.

Fleur closed her eyes, and took a breath before opening them, "Arry have you ever heard of the creatures known as Veela?"

"I think my Care of Magical Creatures teacher said some stuff about them last year but I honestly can't remember" Harry said.

Fleur nodded before explaining that Veelas were a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures that appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males.

Harry nodded in understandment before asking "So are you a Veela Fleur?"

Fleur shook her head "No Arry but I am 1/4 Veela and since I am, I have their power of enchanting males and it seems whenever I meet a boy, they are only interested in me because Im part Veela"

As she said that, Fleur looked down advoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry reached down and cupped Fleur's cheek and tilted her head up their eyes locking. "Fleur I honestly do not care that you are part Veela, you're beautiful to me.

Fleur gave Harry a small smile as she asked "Really Arry you really think I'm beautiful?"

Harry nodded as he lightly stroked Fleur's cheek with his fingertips.

Fleur leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek again and was about to kiss him fully on the lips before pulling back.

"Arry what about our age differnce? You are only fourteen where I'll be of legal wizard age in a few months".

"Fleur I don't care, since meeting you yesterday and spending the day with you, I realized that from the moment I saw you, that I fell in love with you" Harry said, his cheeks turning pink.

"How could you love me Arry? You just met me yesterday" Fleur said her blue eyes wide.

"Don't you believe in Love at First Sight?" Harry asked as he reached up brushing some of Fleur's hair out of her eyes.

"Oui I do" Fleur said before leaning up capturing Harry's lips with hers.

A/N: End of Chapter 4 Please Read and Review!


	5. Spending the Night

Ch 5

With their confessions finally in the open, both Harry and Fleur felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders.

"So now what do we do 'Arry?" Fleur asked as she nuzzled against his neck.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me Fleur" Harry said as he ran his fingers thru Fleur's silvery blonde hair.

"Could we perhaps go to your hotel room 'Arry?" Fleur asked as she looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes.

Harry's eyes widened as he asked "Um are you sure Fleur? My relatives are Muggle and they don't really like magic".

"It's fine 'Arry I really don't feel like apparating back to my house, just let me call my parents from the room to let them know that I'll be staying with a friend."

"Ok" Harry said before taking Fleur's hand and together the two teens headed back towards Muggle France and to the Hotel where Harry and his relatives were staying.

Once back at the hotel, Fleur sat on Harry's full sized bed as she grabbed the phone and dialed her home.

...Meanwhile at Fleur's house...

Gabrielle Delacour was currently strolling thru the Delacour's private library, looking for a book that would help her with her homework when she heard the phone ring in the kitchen, sighing slightly she left the library and went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Delacour Residence, this is Gabrielle" she said

"Hey Gabrielle its Fleur, will you let Mama and Papa know that I will be staying with a friend tonight".

"Ok Fleur see ya tomorrow then" Gabrielle said before hanging up.

"Feel better" Harry asked as Fleur laid back and closed her eyes after making her phone call.

"Oui much" Fleur said as she opened her eyes and glanced up at Harry.

"So...Whatcha wanna do now" Harry asked as he looked down at the silvery blonde haired witch.

"Hmm how about this 'Arry" Fleur said as she reached up and pulled Harry on top of her before pressing her lips to his.

Feeling Fleur's lips against his own, Harry felt a mixture of feelings going thru his body as this was all very new to him. When Fleur flicked her tongue against Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, Harry gasped his mouth opening slightly which Fleur used to her advantage as she pushed her tongue inside Harry's mouth, her tongue exploring all of Harry's mouth as his tongue flicked against her own.

A few minutes later, the two teens pulled back due to their need for air.

"Th...That was incredible" Harry said, his emerald green eyes locking with Fleur's blue ones.

For the next couple hours the two teens would… would relax and watch TV as they chatted idly away.

It seems that they had just started when Harry glanced at his watch, as he did he was shocked to find that it was five to ten o'clock P.M.

"Damn its late" Harry muttered as laid back and wrapped his arms around Fleur.

"What time iz it 'Arry" Fleur asked as she nuzzled into Harry's chest.

"Five to ten" Harry replied as he pulled Fleur closer to him.

Fleur went to say something however she never got the chance for as soon as she opened her mouth to say it, instead of words a soft snore erupted from her throat.

Slipping out of Fleur's arms, Harry covered her sleeping form with the blanket before going out to get some air.

As he leaned on the railing outside his room, Harry saw two pinpricks of light as a car pulled into the parking lot, and Harry saw that his relatives had returned.

Sighing slightly, Harry watched as his relatives climbed the stairs. As they got up to Harry's level, Uncle Vernon growled out

"What the devil are you doing out here at this time of night boy?"

"Sorry Uncle, I just came out to get some air" Harry replied, silently hoping that they wouldn't peek into his room and see Fleur.

However luck was not on his side, for Dudley had glanced thru the window into Harry's room and saw Fleur's sleeping form in Harry's bed.

"Dad, there's some girl laying in Harry's bed" Dudley said who was always up for getting Harry into trouble.

Growling slightly Vernon opened Harry's hotel room door to see indeed some girl laying in Harry's bed.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT LAYING IN YOUR BED BOY" Uncle Vernon roared with rage.

Before Harry had even the chance to explain, Vernon walked into the hotel room and dragged Fleur out of the room by her hair.

Having been awoken from her sleep in such a rough manner, Fleur growled, her blue eyes flashing as her pretty face changed and hardened into that of a disgruntled looking harpy.

Standing before Harry and his relatives were no longer his beautiful girlfriend. Instead stood a menacing sharp-beaked harpie headed figure with glowing fireballs appearing in it's hands.

The Dursley's jumped back in fear as Fleur had transformed. Harry on the other hand, walked up to Fleur and gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to calm her down.

The Harpie headed Fleur snarled at the Dursley's as Harry pulled Fleur closer, saying

"It's okay Fleur, They're not going to hurt you, I Won't let them".

Slowly, Fleur felt herself change back to normal. Once she was back to normal, Fleur nuzzled against Harry's neck as she said "Stupid relatives, do zey not know not to do zat to a zleeping veela?".

"My relatives are Muggles" Harry said simply as he held Fleur against him.

A/N: End of Chapter 5 Please Read and Review!


	6. Letters and Evil Plannings

Chapter 6

The month that Harry spent in France was the best summer vacation he had in a long time. When it came time for him to leave and go back to England and to his best friend Ron Weasley's house for the rest of the summer, Harry didn't want to leave.

"Oh 'Arry I don't want you to leave" Fleur said, for she had accompanied Harry and his relatives to the airport where they'd catch their plane back to England.

"I don't want to go either Fleur, but I promise I'll write you as soon as I get home". Harry said as he pulled Fleur into a hug.

"Ok 'Arry I'll be looking forward to it" Fleur said before leaning up capturing Harry's lips with hers in the most passionate kiss that the two had ever shared since they met. With one last hug and kiss goodbye, Harry and Fleur parted ways, Fleur heading back to her home, while Harry and his relatives headed onto the plane back to England.

88

"Ahh Home Sweet Home" Uncle Vernon said as he, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry walked into the house of number four Privet Drive.

"Dudley please help Harry with bringing in our luggage" Petunia said as she went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for lunch.

"But Mom…Whose Line is it Anyways? is on and I don't want to miss it" Dudley complained as he looked at his mother.

Sighing slightly, Petunia looked back at her son and said:"I don't care Dudley now help Harry with the luggage"

Thirty minutes later, Harry who had just finished packing his trunk for He'd be leaving to go to the Burrow over the weekend, sat down at his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, his eagle feather quill, and a bottle of Scarlett ink.

Before Harry had started his letter, he grabbed a few owl treats and poked them thru the bars of his snowy owl Hedwig's cage. Hedwig who had been sleeping peeked open one amber eye and gave a hoot of thanks before gobbling up the treats.

Once Hedwig had been fed, Harry sat at his desk and loaded his eagle feather quill with ink before he started to write.

An hour later, Harry brushed off crumpled pieces of parchment off his desk as he sat back to read his finished letter.

_Dear Fleur, I really enjoyed meeting you in France, I'm also honored to have a woman of your beauty and caliber to call my girlfriend. On the plane ride home, Dudley was bombarding me with questions about you and why you looked so beautiful and all that stuff. I don't remember if I told you before we left, but this weekend I will be going to my friend Ron Weasley's house for the rest of the summer and if you want to write to me that's where I will be. I can't wait to see you againLove forever and for always_

_xoxoxo_

_Harry_

Harry smiled as he reread the letter before folding it up and walking over and opening his window before turning to Hedwig who had just finished eating the last owl treat.

"Up for a journey Hedwig?" Harry asked as he opened the cage door so Hedwig could get out. Hedwig pecked Harry's finger affectionately as she stuck out her leg so he could tie the letter to it.

"This letter is going to France and I'll most likely be at Ron's when you come back" Harry said as he finished tying the letter.

Hedwig gave another hoot before taking flight out of the window.

88

"Come on Harry let's go play some Quidditch" Ron said as he walked into his room which he shared with Harry.

"No you go ahead Ron, I'm waiting for a letter". Harry said as his eyes searched the skies for a sign of Hedwig.

"Oh come on Harry, you've been waiting for Hedwig for the last two days, lets go and have some fun, you know Mum will call you when Hedwig comes back".

Grumbling slightly, Harry said "Fine Ron we'll go play some Quidditch".

Outside in the garden Harry played 3 on 3 Quidditch with him, Ron, and Hermione against Fred, George, and Ginny. Each of them taking turns flying on Harry's Firebolt which was the best broom that they played on.

Just as they were getting ready for round two, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice carry out over the garden.

"Harry Hedwig just came with a letter for you" Mrs. Weasley said.

Hearing this, Harry ran out of the garden and back to the house where he saw Hedwig waiting for him on the scrubbed kitchen table. Harry offered his arm to Hedwig, which she climbed onto before Harry turned around and headed up to his and Ron's room.

After untying Fleur's reply, Hedwig flew across the room to her cage to drink some water. Harry sat down at Ron's desk as he read Fleur's reply.

_Dear Harry, I just want to say that your owl is the most beautiful owl I've ever seen. I do applogize for taking so long to reply, the day after you left to go home, Maman and Papa took me to get my supplies for school for this will be my last year at Beaxbautons. I also miss you very much but you will see me sooner then you might think! L'amour pour toujours et pour tou jours _

_xoxoxoxox_

_Fleur Delacour_

'I wonder what she means that we'll see each other sooner then I'd think' Harry thought to himself as he went down for dinner.

88

Meanwhile miles away from both Harry and his happiness was Lord Voldemort and Wormtail plotting on a way to restore Voldemort back to power. The couple had decided to make their hideout at Voldemort's muggle father's parents mansion in the town of Little Hangleton.

"A...Are you sure about this plan m…master? Th…There are so many things that could go wrong" Wormtail said as he milked Voldemort's pet snake Nagini.

"Yes Wormtail I'm sure, once my loyal servant takes his place at Hogwarts, Harry Potter is good as mine" came the hissing/cold high voice of Lord Voldemort..

"I..I just don't understand how the Triwizard Tournament plays a key role in this Master? I mean they haven't hosted one in a century and there are bound to be Aurors and other protectors around Hogwarts". Wormtail said as he poured the venom that he just milked out of Nagini into a baby bottle.

"Wormtail this is plan is fool proof, for I put it together after we extracted the information out of Bertha Jorkins" Voldemort said as Wormtail handed the bottle down to his master who took it in his feeble arms.

"Are you sure you had to kill her master? Couldn't you of put a strong memory charm on her so she wouldn't of remembered us?" asked Wormtail his eyes wide and fearful.

Before Voldemort answered he took a long draught on the formula that he and Wormtail had created before he replied "No Wormtail I had to kill her, you see even the most strong memory charm can be broken thru".

88

Meanwhile Harry and the rest of the Weasley's, and Hermione were waiting with baited breath, for Mr. Weasley had told them that there was a chance that they'd be going to the Quidditch World Cup, which was going to be held two weeks before they were to return to Hogwarts.

"Oh I really hope Dad gets tickets, It'd be really cool to see Bulgaria against Ireland" Ron said as his eyes flicked over to the family clock on the mantel.

"Your Father is on his way home now" Mrs. Weasley said and they saw that Mr. Weasley's hand on the clock went from Work to Traveling and then they heard him walk into the house from the door in the kitchen.

Sighing slightly and cleaning his glasses off, Arthur Weasley sat down on the couch as Harry and the others gathered around him, anxiously awaiting to see if he got the tickets or not.

Peeking an eye open, Arthur sighed before grinned as he held up an envelope that had the tickets and said with bated breath "We're going to the Cup, and We are going to be in the Top Box"

**A/N: End of Chapter 6 Please Read and Review**


	7. The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 7

With news that they would indeed be going to the world cup excited Harry and the others. Once he knew for sure that they'd be going, Harry ran upstairs to his and Ron's room to write a quick letter to Fleur.

_Fleur,_

_WE'RE GOING TO THE WORLD CUP! My friend Ron's dad got tickets and we'll be in the top box! I cant wait its going to be so fun. _

_Xoxoxoxox_

_Harry_

With the letter written, Harry walked over to Hedwig who was sleeping with her head under her wing next to Ryder, Ron's miniscule owl from Sirius. Biting his bottom lip, Harry reached up and gently ran his finger over her beak. Feeling this, Hedwig peeked open an amber colored eye and gave a small disgruntled hoot of disgust for being woken up.

"Sorry girl, will you take this to Fleur?" Harry asks as he holds up the letter. Hedwig gave a disgruntled hoot that sounded as if she was saying "I guess" before she extended her leg so Harry could tie the letter on. After watching Hedwig take off through the open window, Harry turned and saw Ron walking in.

"Sent another letter to Fleur?" Ron asked as he walked over and fed some owl treats to Ryder.

"Yep figured I'd let her know." Harry said amusingly as he watched Ryder eat the owl treats.

"Great! Lets play some chess." Ron says as he grabs his chessboard and pieces. "Uh no thanks Ron you always kick my ass at chess." Harry says before leaving a pouting and grumbling Ron in his wake.

The weeks leading up to the day of the cup was pure hell for Harry and his friends. They desperately wanted the world cup to get here. Everyone was looking forward to the cup that most of the conversations that went on during dinner time and at night were Quidditch talks.

"Its got to be Bulgaria." Ron says as he and the others were enjoying lunch outside in the garden.

As Harry and his friends ate, he noticed some garden gnomes giggling as they snuck back into the Weasley's garden. He was brought back to reality when Ron's older brother Charlie said:

"Yeah Krum is good, but Irish's chasers are a team all in their own, Hell in the semi finals against Russia, they scored fifteen goals in the matter of five minutes." Charlie said as he finished his sandwich.

"Who's Krum?" Harry asked his eyes wide in curiosity as he took a drink from his goblet of Pumpkin Juice, Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his face as he exclaimed

"Viktor Krum Is the Bulgarian Seeker and he has got to be the best seeker of this century!"As Ron continued to rattle on about Krum, George one of Ron's older twin brothers leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear,

"We expect Ron to announce his relationship with Krum any day now."

Harry grinned at George's statement before he himself finished his own lunch. That night everyone turned in early for they would be getting up extremely early so they could get to where the cup would be being held. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when Harry found himself being woken up by Hermione.

"Come on Harry its time to get up, Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready downstairs." Hermione says as she went over to wake a yawning Ron.

Harry silently got dressed before heading downstairs. As he walked into the kitchen, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley standing at the stove stirring something in a pot with her wand as Mr. Weasley sat at the table reading the daily prophet. Having finished reading the prophet, Mr. Weasley put aside the paper before turning to face Harry a smile on his lips as he spread his arms wide so Harry could see what he was wearing.

"So Whatcha think Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley as he waited for Harry's response to his muggle disguise.

"You definitely look like a muggle Mr. Weasley." Harry says as he takes in Mr. Weasley's muggle disguise which consisted of faded blue jeans, a red button down shirt and a brown fedora perched on top of his head.

"Thanks Harry, We have to go incognito because we have a while to travel till we get to where the world cup is being held at".

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he asked "Y...You mean we're walking to the world cup?"

"Oh heavens no Harry, the world cup is very far away for walking distance, Since there are so many of us, We will be taking a portkey to where it is being held." Mr. Weasley said as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione showed up, and sat down at the table.

"A Portkey is a magical object capable of transporting so many wizards at once to a new area. There are numbers of them all over the country since the Departments of Magical Games and Sports, International Magical Cooperation, and Transportation have been plotting portkeys all over great Britain and beyond as they prepare for the cup." Mr. Weasley explained.

"W…Where's B…Bill and Ch…Charlie" Fred and George asked as they appeared tousled haired and disheveled as they sat down beside Ron and Harry.

"They are of age and will be apparating to the Cup around noon." Mrs. Weasley says as she pours some porridge into the twin's bowls. Once everyone had finished eating and shouldered their packs, Harry and company began the trek out of the Weasley's yard and towards the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Once reaching their destination which was at the top of Stoatshead Hill, Mr. Weasley called out for the others to try and find the portkey. The searching stopped after a voice cut through the morning air.

"Over here Arthur, We've got it." said the voice. Looking up Harry saw a middle aged wizard with a scrubby brown beard who was poorly dressed to look like a muggle. The wizard had on tattered gray sweatpants, black combat boots, and a black dress shirt. Standing next to the wizard was a boy that Harry automatically recognized from his last year at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Cedric was better dressed then his father being clad in black t-shirt with a picture of a badger, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone, and I'm sure you all know his son Cedric." Mr. Weasley said as he and the others walked up to where Amos and Cedric were making some small talk. Everyone gathered around Mr. Diggory who was holding a mangy old boot.

"Is that the Portkey?" Harry asked as he stood next to Ron and Hermione. Ron nodded as he pressed a finger to it. Following his lead Harry reached out and stuck a finger to it. Almost at once, Harry felt a jerk along his navel as his feet left the ground. Images of cities flew by Harry's eyes as a rushing sound filled his ears before as quickly as it started it stopped and he crashed into the ground quickly followed by Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and Ginny. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric on the other hand simply landed on their feet.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr. Weasley says as everyone got to their feet. Harry couldn't help but gasp as he saw what appeared to be a massive city made of tents of all shapes and sizes.

"This is amazing!" Harry said as the group made their way to their respective camps. Once the tents were up, Mr. Weasley turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and asked them to go gather some water for the party. Upon their return from gathering the water, Harry saw that Mr. Weasley already had a fire going and was getting ready to make some eggs. As the group ate their lunch of eggs, toast, and hash browns, they watched as countless ministry officials walk by some saying hello to Arthur. Later that afternoon, souvenir sellers started apparating all over the place pushing carts that contained flags from both Ireland and Bulgaria. Miniature figurines of famous Quidditch players, toy Firebolt broomsticks and many other Bulgaria and Irish themed souvenirs.

"Oooh they have programs." Hermione squealed as she went up to the cart carrying the programs. Ron on the other hand spent all his savings on a miniature figurine of Viktor Krum, an Irish flag, and a Viktor Krum poster. Harry on the other hand was inspecting a cart that held what looked like pairs strange binocoulars. Seeing that they caught his interest the seller explained that they are Ominoculars and that you can use them to see what play by play would happen and to also slow the match down.

Intrigued by this idea, Harry bought three pairs one for himself, the other two for Hermione and Ron. Once he saw that Harry had bought him something, Ron's ears went red as he muttered "You didn't have to do that". Ignoring his friend's comment, Harry pushed the Ominoculars into his hands.

About an hour after purchasing their souvenirs, a gong echoed in the distance as Mr. Weasley said "Its time."

It was if a hundred thousand witches and wizards started marching through the wooded area and headed towards the stadium. As they neared the stadium, Harry gasped as he saw how big the world cup stadium was. Seeing the shocked look on his face, Mr. Weasley explained that it had taken nearly six months for it to be set up, and that all manner of muggle repelling charms were on it. The inside of the stadium was just as impressive as the outside. Carpets of deep purple outlined in gold ran up and down the steps to each section of the stadium. As they reached the Top Box, they saw that they were near the Irish's teams goal posts. As they eagerly waited for the match to begin, Harry was looking along the top box, seeing who else was there.

However except for him and his friends, the box was empty except for a small creature with large bat shaped ears. Recognition shining in his eyes as Harry called out "Dobby?"

Automatically, Hermione and Ron turned towards where Harry was looking at. After all the stories that Harry had told them about Dobby the house-elf, they most surely wanted to see the elf in the flesh. However the elf wasn't Dobby for its eyes were silvery blue instead of tennis ball green and its nose instead of being the pencil shape that was Dobby's was instead the shape of what looked like a squashed tomato.

"Did sir just call me Dobby", the elf asked, its voice unusually high which meant that it was a girl.

"Uh yeah sorry I thought you were someone I knew" Harry said.

"But I knows Dobby, my name is Binx" the elf said.

"What are you doing up here?" Hermione asked.

"I am saving a seat for my master, Mr. Crouch" Binx squeaked.

Harry wanted to ask more questions, but was interrupted as Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic magically magnified his voice with his wand as he said:"Welcome everyone to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" Cornelius said as the teams took their places on the field.

The Bulgaria team was on the right, as the Irish was on the left. The referee walked out onto the field, broomstick under one arm, Quidditch crate under the other as he walked to the center of the field. The referee was wearing robes of gold and outlined in purple as he kicked open the crate, the bludgers coming free and started zooming around. The snitch also appeared but only for a few seconds before disappearing as the ref threw the quaffle up into the air which was caught right away by one of the chasers on the Irish team. With the quaffle in their position, the three Irish chasers flew in a tight formation as the weaved in and out of the Bulgarian Chasers, Beaters, and bludgers all the way to the Bulgaria's goal posts where they scored the first goal of the game.

"Ten-0 Ireland" Cornelius says as he was doing commentary for the game. It seemed like the Irish chasers were unbeatable, and Harry could tell what Charlie meant when he said that they were like their own team. 15 minutes into the match, the Irish scored fifteen more goals, bringing the score to 150-0. Angered that the Irish took such a strong lead, the Bulgarian team were doing anything they could to get the quaffle away from them. At one point, one of the Bulgarian beaters actually threw their bat at the back of one of the Irish chaser's heads exclaiming that he thought she was a bludger. Taking the opportunity, of the confusion one of the Bulgarian's chasers grabbed the quaffle and was able to score twice bringing the score up to 150-20. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the two seekers Viktor Krum and Aidan Lynch went into a dive, both seekers neck and neck. Harry followed their trail and spotted a fluttering of gold.

"They've seen the snitch!" Harry exclaimed causing Ron and the others to follow the seekers with their Ominoculars. Krum and Lynch were neck and neck and just as it looked like they were going to crash, Krum pulled out of the dive at the last second as Lynch crashed to the ground.

As Krum flew up to medium height, Harry saw a glint of gold in Krum's hand.

"He's got the snitch! Bulgaria Wins!" Harry exclaimed. It was if over half the stadium erupted in cheers as Fudge said:"Its Over! Bulgaria wins 170-150!" It seemed like the celebrations were going to last all night as Harry and company headed back to their tent. Once in the tent, Harry and everyone were talking about the match.

"Krum's not just a flyer, he's an artist" Ron says as he leans back closing his eyes.

Fred and George being the jokers that they were, put a permanent spell on Ron's shirt that made it say, I am now Mrs. Viktor Krum and proud of it. However it took Ron several moments before realizing what everyone was giggling at.

"Oi you two are such arseholes." Ron grumbled as he glared over at the twins. The twins were about to shoot a comment back when Arthur noticed a change in the voices outside.

"Stop," Mr. Weasley says as the sounds of screams and what sounded like men marching filled everyone's ears. "Everyone out now." Mr. Weasley said as everyone piled out of the tent. The scene outside looked as if it was something out of a horror movie.

There were witches and wizards running all over the place as they tried to get out of the way of the black hooded witches and wizards that were marching around blasting tents aside with their wands. Flaming tent debris littered the ground as the marching witches and wizards continued their rampage of destroying everything in their way.

"Everybody run to the forest!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he and other ministry officials ran forward to combat the black hooded witches and wizards. In all the confusion Harry, Ron, and Hermione got separated from the others as they made their way into the woods.

"Who were those people?" Harry asks as he leaned back against a tree, his hand on the handle of his wand in his pocket.

"Those were You-Know-Who's followers who were able to stay out of Azkaban." Ron says as he looks between Harry and Hermione.

"You-Know-Who's followers?" Harry asked

"Yeah they call themselves Death Eaters, and when You-Know-Who finally fell, most of them either got chucked into Azkaban or died fighting the ministry. There were some who pretended to have been cursed or bribed into working for him".

Harry was about to ask something else when Binx stumbled into where they were hiding, her hands covering her ears as the sounds of the battle with the death eaters and ministry officials got louder.

"Binx are you alright" Hermione asked as she knelt in front of the terrified elf.

Binx shook her head as she said "Scary wizards are running around, they almost trampled me".

"Stay with us Binx, We'll protect you" Hermione says placing her hand on Binx's shoulder.

The minutes passed by in silence as the battle raged on in the tent area. Harry and the others were making small talk when the crunch of twigs alerted Harry to someone's presence.

"Who's there" Harry called out as he grabbed his wand ready for anything or anyone that might appearfrom the blackness of the trees. When suddenly a voice spoke an incantation:

"Morsmorde" As the incantation was spoken, the shape of a skull with a serpent's tongue appeared in the sky tinted green.

"Whoa what the…?" Ron asked as there was a crack and twelve ministry officials appeared in the clearing and Harry knew they each had a wand pointed at himself, Ron, Hermione and Binx.

"DOWN!" Harry yelled as everyone ducked to the ground as the ministry officials yelled:

"STUPEFY!"Jets of red light shot all around the clearing. Harry was positive that the officials were going to shoot more stunning spells when he heard Mr. Weasley's voice.

"STOP that's my son!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he helped Harry and Ron up. A curt ministry official walked over, his wand pointing at Harry and his friends, his hands shaking slightly as he asked:

"Which one of you did it?"

"Barty, they're just kids" Mr. Weasley says.

"Mr. Weasley what is that?" Harry asked as he gestured towards the skull and serpent tongue shape in the sky.

"That Is You-Know-Who's sign the Dark Mark" Barty the ministry official said.

"Voldemort's sign?" Harry asked as he looked up at the Dark Mark in the sky.

**A/N: End of Chapter 7, Please Read and Review! I apologize for taking so long to update, this chapter took me a while to write and it took me a while to figure out how I was going to start**.


	8. Return to Hogwarts and TriWizard News

Chapter 8

The weeks following the world cup was strenuous for all in the Wizarding world. For the fact that there were so many Death Eater's unaccounted for sent the ministry scrambling to do an investigation as to why they showed up at the cup. Perhaps the biggest mystery of them all was for why had the death eaters vanished when the dark mark appeared in the sky. Harry himself had wondered why they had fled when the dark mark appeared. He thought that they would have been proud or happy to see the mark.

Almost right away when Harry and his friends returned from the cup, he found Hedwig waiting with a note from Fleur. The note was short and Harry could tell that Fleur sent it right after the news broke about the death eater attack at the cup.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER!, YOU BETTER MAKE DAMN SURE THAT YOU ARE IN ONE PIECE!, I've just seen the article in the daily prophet about the attack. Please send me a letter telling me you're okay. Love forever and for always Fleur_

Sighing slightly, Harry went up to Ron's room and quickly wrote a letter telling Fleur that he was fine. Immediately after sending the letter out to Fleur, Harry started to pack his things for the return trip to Hogwarts. Harry and his friends would be leaving to return to school and start their fourth year on Monday which was tomorrow. Harry was amazed at how far his school things had spread since arriving at the Burrow a month ago. It took Harry most of the afternoon to find everything he owned. It was only after he double checked that he had everything including his Firebolt, invisibility cloak, and marauders map had he locked his trunk.

Once he was all packed, Harry laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes. His thoughts going a thousand miles a minute as he thought about the attack at the cup, and the appearance of the Dark Mark. Taking a breath, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes before he went downstairs to help prepare dinner.

When the day came to head to Kings Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express began as it always did, hectic. Ron and the other Weasley's were scrambling around to finish late minute packing at the same time trying to have some toast for breakfast.

Finally when everyone was all packed, Harry and the Weasley's took turns flooing to Platform 9 and ¾. By the time everyone arrived at the platform, they had fifteen minutes to get their trunks loaded onto the train and to find a compartment.

An hour later Harry and Ron and Hermione had a compartment to themselves as Ginny and the twins went to seek out their other friends from school.

While Harry and Ron spent the first hour and a half discussing the world cup, Hermione opened her new copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 and began to read the first chapter on the summoning charm.

Around noon the food cart arrived and Harry went and bought a bunch of Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties for them to share. However their fun was about to be cut short when they heard a cold drawing voice out in the hallway. They heard the voice of Draco Malfoy their arch rival from Slytherin house.

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang, he knows the headmaster there and as you know they don't let in any of the muggle-born filth that Hogwarts lets in. But my mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away".

Hermione pressed a finger to her lips as she stood up and walked over and quickly shut the compartment door just as Malfoy's voice faded down the hallway.

"Kinda wished he did go to Durmstrang, that way we wouldn't have to deal with him" Hermione says as she walked back over and sat down by the window.

An hour later Harry felt the train slowing down before finally coming to a complete stop. Quickly Harry and Ron and Hermione pulled on their robes as they exited their compartment and followed the masses out of the train. As they got into one of the carriages, they were joined by Ginny, and Neville.

The carriage ride up to the school passed by quickly and Harry and his friends walked through the great oak doors to see that the school went through an extensive cleaning over the summer. The suits of armor no longer squeaked or was covered in grime. The portraits were also cleaned of any dust, dirt or grime. It was if the school was preparing for something. Something that was only known to the staff.

"Wonder what's going on?" Ron says as he and the others head into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Suppose we'll find out later after the feast." Harry says as more students began to pile into the great hall going to their retrospective tables.

Finally when all the students were in, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the hall five minutes later. Finally when the last first year was sorted (Altair Hardy into Gryffindor house), Albus Dumbledore stood up and said "Let the feast begin".

Almost at once plates and goblets filled with food and drink as the hall erupted with conversations among the students at their tables. Most of the talk was what they did during the summer holidays as well as what happened at the world cup.

Once the last morsel was wiped away from the plates, desserts appeared right after that. Finally when the feast was over, Dumbledore stood to his feet.

"First greetings to both new and old students, Welcome to another magic filled year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore says. "Also I'm sure you are wondering why the castle is so clean, well this year The TriWizard tournament is going to take place at Hogwarts this year".

"NO WAY!" Fred and George screamed, interrupting Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked over at the twins before he continued his speech.

"Yes way, Indeed the Triwizard Tournament is back this year, The delegations from Durmstrang and Beaxbautons will be arriving in two weeks, then on Halloween the school champion or representative will be chosen by an impartial judge".

At once chatter broke out amongst the students as they wondered who the impartial judge would be. The students stopped talking when Dumbledore called for Mr. Filch the caretaker, to bring in the casket.

The doors to the great hall opened and Mr. Filch walked in carrying some kind of casket type vessel. Once the casket in front of him, Dumbledore flicked his wand and slowly the casket opened before revealing an old jewel incrusted goblet which had blue flames flickering over it.

"The Goblet of Fire is the impartial judge that will select the champions. If any student who is of legal age, which is seventeen and wants to try to compete must simply write their name on a piece of parchment and enter it into the goblet."

At the mention that they had to be of legal age, Fred and George grumbled slightly. With his first announcement done. Dumbledore waited for the chatter to die down so he could get onto his last one.

Once it had, Dumbledore said "As many of you know, last year Professor Lupin resigned which left us without a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year, However I was able to convince my old friend Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody to come out of retirement. For those of you who do not know who he is, Alastor was one of the best Aurors that the ministry had, and he will be here next week."

With his announcements done, Dumbledore bid everyone goodnight.

**A/N:End of Chapter 8 Please Read and Review! and Fleur will be returning in Chapter 9**


	9. Four Champions and Veela Magic

Chapter 9

The two weeks leading up to the arrival of Durmstrang and Beaxbautons went by fast. It felt to Harry that he had just gotten back to his home and now students from the two other Wizarding schools would be arriving. Even though this tournament was new to Harry he half-hoped that Fleur would be one of the students from Beaxbautons. However it had been a funny two weeks to say the least. Just yesterday Fred and George had whooped up an aging potion and had tried to enter their names into the goblet. At first it seemed like it had worked, but alas there was a loud crack and Fred and George were sent flying out of the age circle and landed hard on their backs near the marble staircase. The funny part came when they both grew long and identical jet black beards.

Smiling at the memory, Harry leaned back in the cozy armchair in front of the Gryffindor fireplace in the common room. The flames flickering and bringing warmth into the room. Harry had just finished an abysmal potions lesson with Professor Snape and wanted to relax before he and the other Gryffindor's went to welcome the foreign students.

However his moment of relaxation was cut short when Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher climbed through the portrait and into the common room.

"Alright all students please line up in order of year, first years upfront please" McGonagall said.

Once everyone was in line, McGonagall led them out of the portrait and down to the great hall. When all the Gryffindor's were in the hall, they were quickly joined by the students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. As the students waited, whispers of chatter broke out among them.

What seemed like forever, a dark shape suddenly appeared over the forbidden forest which gained speed as it headed towards the castle. Many students shouted as to what they believed what the shape was. None of them were even close, for the shape was a horse drawn carriage. As the carriage landed, the students saw that the horses were huge and Harry noticed that they'd probably be only a couple inches taller then Hagrid.

The carriage itself was powder-blue with an insignia that consisted of two golden crossed wands and three silver stars above the crossed wands. Everything was silent except for the neighing of the horses. Harry stifled a yawn as the carriage door opened and a boy of about sixteen came out and hit a switch on the side which made a set of golden steps unfold.

If the horses looked big to Harry, nothing prepared himself for the woman who had exited the carriage. Once the woman was out of the carriage, Harry could easily see that the woman was easily about the same height of Hagrid. Following the woman off the carriage was about a dozen witches and wizards who were looking in awe at the castle.

Once the woman and the students walked into the entrance hall, Dumbledore walked forward, took the woman's hand, and after he leaned down and kissed it, said "Welcome to Hogwarts Madame Maxine".

"Thank you Dumblydore, Has Igor arrived yet?" Madame Maxine asked as she looked around the hall, half expecting to see the delegates from Durmstrang.

"Ah I'm afraid not, but he should be here any moment" Dumbledore said. As soon as the words left his lips, a great flushing noise came onto the air. It was if someone had pulled a giant plug out of the black lake and the water was swirling down. Suddenly a giant ship appeared and soon after that Igor Karkaroff and his students had arrived.

While the headmasters of the three schools talked, Harry frantically looked around the Beaxbautons students, hoping to see Fleur. Not seeing her, Harry bit his bottom lip wondering if perhaps she hadn't been chosen to try to represent the school. However Harry didn't have time to contemplate this for Dumbledore, Maxine, and Igor had started ushering all the students into the great hall.

As the seating went, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's sat at their table while the students from Beaxbautons sat with the Ravenclaw's. Whereas the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table.

Once all the students and guests had seated themselves, Dumbledore arose and bid everyone welcome and that everything about the tournament would be explained after the feast. With his announcement done, Dumbledore snapped his fingers and food and drink appeared.

Amongst the usual food that consisted at dinner, this welcoming feast also featured food from the visiting schools countries to help make them feel more at home. Harry who was just about to start eating stopped dead in his tracks. For sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Harry saw her. He saw his Fleur for she had just taken off her shawl and had begun to eat.

"Hello Harry? Anybody home?" Ron asked as he waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes.

"Huh what?" Harry says blinking his eyes as to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Are you alright mate? You seem like you saw a ghost or something" Ron says as he piles more chicken and broiled potatoes onto his plate.

Harry didn't say anything throughout the whole feast. His eyes locked on the Ravenclaw table. When the final morsel of food had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up, a small smile on his lips.

"To our guests Welcome to Hogwarts, and now to the topic at time. If any of you wish to try to become the champion for your school, all you have to do is write your name on a piece of parchment and drop it into the Goblet. On Halloween night we shall find out who will represent each school in this tournament. Good night to you all." Dumbledore says.

With all the hustle and bustle that was going on with students returning to their common rooms. Harry stood up and followed the Beaxbautons students out of the hall and out onto the ground. Once his eyes had adjusted to the night, Harry snuck up behind Fleur and grabbed her away from her fellow students.

Fleur was about to scream, when she felt someone grab her. Reaching for her wand, she was getting ready to hex her attacker when she felt the person kiss her. Slowly Fleur closed her eyes as she recognized the lips to be Harry's and she melded into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

After a while and in need of oxygen, Fleur slowly pulled back, and she gave Harry a small smile. "I love you 'Arry but please don't scare me again" Fleur said as she nuzzled into Harry's chest. Harry held Fleur close to him as he rubbed her back.

"Sorry Fleur, I didn't mean to scare you" Harry says.

"So Harry are you going to introduce us or not?" came Hermione's voice across the lawn.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry slowly turned around to see Hermione and Ron who had followed him out of the castle.

"Uh Hermione, Ron, this is Fleur Delacour, Fleur my friends Ron and Hermione" Harry says.

Once the pleasantries were over, Harry showed Fleur back to the carriage and gave her a kiss good-night before joining Ron, and Hermione and they made their way back to the castle and to their common room. The following day was Saturday and knowing that his friends sometimes had a lie-in, Harry got up, quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to the great hall. After grabbing some toast, and two bottles of Pumpkin Juice, Harry walked out of the great hall and outside, planning on having some breakfast with Fleur.

Upon reaching the carriage, Harry saw the same boy who had come out the previous night and pulled the steps down. "Er Hello, can you by chance go and get Fleur Delacour for me?" Harry asked.

The blonde haired wizard just smiled at Harry and said "You may go in, her room is the last one on the right"

"Thanks" Harry said before going into the carriage and down the hall to the last room on the right.

As Harry walked into Fleur's room, he stopped dead in his tracks. For laying on the bed was Fleur wearing only a silver nightgown which was slightly transparent. Licking his lips slightly, Harry walked over and leaned down and nibbled on Fleur's neck. Feeling this, Fleur opened her eyes and looked down at Harry.

"Mmm having some fun 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

Blushing slightly, Harry pulled away and muttered "Sorry Fleur I couldn't help it."

"It's alright 'Arry." Fleur says as she sits up stretching slightly.

Once Fleur was dressed, She joined Harry for a little picnic on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake. As they ate they discussed the tournament and who they believe would be chosen as champion. "So are you going to enter" Harry asked as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Oui, but I'm not doing it for the prize money or the glory, I'm doing it for my school" Fleur says looking down.

Harry reached over and tilted her head up, their eyes meeting, as Harry said "Fleur that's great, You don't seem like the one who would want fame or glory." Fleur smiled at this and leaned up and lightly brushed Harry's lips with her own. Harry immediately responded and parted his lips, allowing Fleur to slip her tongue inside. Both Harry and Fleur's hearts started beating rapidly as their tongues started to fight for dominance. As their make-out session grew more heated, Harry pulled back desperately needing oxygen as he asked "Would you perhaps like to continue this in your room on the carriage?"

Fleur thought it over before shaking her head "Non but this breakfast picnic was fantastic Arry" Fleur says.

Harry grinned slightly before grabbing Fleur's hand and leading her down the grounds and past the carriage.

"Where are you taking me 'Arry?" Fleur asked as Harry led her down to the Quidditch field. As he stopped in front of the broomstick shed, Harry turned to face Fleur and said "I want you to go flying with me."

Automatically Fleur's eyes widened as Harry pulled out his Firebolt broomstick. "'Arry I'm deathly afraid of heights and I've only been on a broomstick once in my life" Fleur says.

Harry gave Fleur a small smile as he kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "Don't worry Fleur, I'm an excellent flier and just remember as long as your with me, you'll be safe."

Slowly Fleur nodded and after Harry had climbed onto the Firebolt, She climbed up on behind him. Instantly Harry kicked off from the ground hard. As she felt the rush of the wind as they ascended, Fleur automatically wrapped her arms around Harry's waist tightly. "Easy hun, I told you, when you're up here with me you're safe." As Harry said that, Fleur nuzzled against his back sighing softly. Fleur had to admit that flying with Harry was much better then when she was on a broomstick.

3 hours later, Fleur and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table eating dinner with Harry's friends. The conversations that left the student's mouths consisted of who they thought would be picked as champion and who they hoped would get pick. When the feast had finally finished, Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand, as he did so all the candles in the great hall dimmed until only the flickering blue flames of the goblet was the only light source.

"The time has come for the champions to be selected If I read out your name please enter the chamber behind the teacher's desk. Once all the champions are in the back room, you will be told about the first task".

As soon as Dumbledore had finished talking, the blue flames turned red and a smoldering piece of parchment shot out. Reaching up, Dumbledore caught the parchment and held it up to read "The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum". At the mention of Krum's name Ron's eyes widened as he looked around to see Krum walking towards the chamber door. "I had NO idea that Krum was still in school!" Ron half gasped/hissed. Harry and the others rolled their eyes as the flames turned red once again.

"The Champion for Beaxbautons is Fleur Delacour." At this announcement, Harry kissed Fleur's cheek and told her congratulations as she stood up rather shakily and made her way to the chamber. When the applause for Fleur had died down, the last piece of parchment shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it.

"Finally the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore called out. The applause for Cedric was the loudest of the three. Most of the applause came from the Hufflepuff table as Cedric stood up and moved into the chamber.

"Now that all the champions have been selected, it is time for them to learn what they will be up against." Dumbledore was about to say more when the flames turned red once again. A mixture of curiosity and fear crossed Dumbledore's features as yet another piece of charred parchment shot out of the goblet. Reaching up Dumbledore caught the parchment and stared on the name written on it.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore calls out.

There was silence following Dumbledore's announcement. Harry himself was rooted to the spot. He knew that he hadn't entered his name in the goblet. So who would've done so? "Harry Potter" Dumbledore called again. Hermione nudged Harry in his side making him stand up.

Slowly Harry started making his way towards Dumbledore and the chamber behind the teacher's table. As he did so people shouted out that he had cheated and that he wasn't even seventeen yet.

As Harry walked inside the chamber, He saw Viktor, Cedric and Fleur standing by the fireplace, staring into the flames. At the sounds of his footsteps the three champions turned around. "'Arry is something wrong? Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Before Harry could answer, more footsteps sounded behind him and in came Dumbledore, Igor, Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Moody. Right away Dumbledore grabbed Harry by his shirt and said, "Harry did you put your name into the goblet of fire!"

"No Sir" Harry said.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Sir I swear I didn't put my name into the goblet." Harry says.

While Dumbledore and the others were asking Harry questions, something was starting to happen inside Fleur. She knew that Harry hadn't put his name into the goblet. He had enough to worry about then entering the tournament. In fact he never expressed interest or a desire to compete. With all these thoughts running through her mind, her dormant Veela powers were starting to awaken.

Dumbledore and the others were about to ask Harry another question when their focus was turned onto Fleur.

Fleur was actually levitating at least 5 feet off the ground. There was also a soft golden blue light that surrounded her. The light was also pulsating slightly.

"F…Fleur?" Harry said and as he went to touch her, Madame Maxime pulled him back.

"No do not touch her, her full Veela powers have become unlocked" Madame Maxime says.

"What I don't understand?" Harry says.

"With her Veela powers now becoming active, she will be getting ready to choose her life mate. When this happens their magic will combine" Maxime explains.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he watched the golden blue light start to pulse more rapidly. Everyone watched as two golden blue tendrils shot out and grabbed Harry. As they did, an emerald green light started pulsating around Harry.

As soon as Harry's and Fleur's magic met, a bright white light flashed through the room causing the occupants to shield their eyes.

When the light had finally abated, Dumbledore and the others saw that Fleur and Harry were knocked out.

"It appears that Fleur and 'Arry have become life-mates" Madame Maxime says.

A/N: End of Chapter 9, Please Read and Review, and I apologize for taking so long to update Open Your Eyes, I had wanted to finish doing my Harry/Draco story. I will try to update again as soon as possible. 


	10. Meeting The Parents and A Friend Lost

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 10

Harry Potter awoke to the bright white walls of the Hospital Wing. Sitting up in bed, Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses. As he slipped them on, he saw Fleur was lying in bed beside him, her breathing even and steady.

Rushed memories came to him as he tried to remember what happened last night. He remembered that his name had come out of the goblet and that someone had entered him in the tournament.

Harry was about get out of bed and walk over to Fleur's when he noticed Madame Maxime talking to both a witch and wizard in French.

"Um…Madame Maxime? What am I doing in the hospital wing? And what's wrong with Fleur" Harry asked shaking the Beaxbautons headmistress out of her conversation with the other two French wizards.

"'Arry, what do you remember from last night?" Madame Maxime says as she walked over to him.

"Only bits and pieces, my name coming out of the goblet, and then something happened to Fleur, but that's really it". Harry says

The French wizard cleared his throat, and Harry looked over at him. "'Arry this is Monsieur and Apolline Delacour, Fleur's parents.

Harry automatically gulped. Sure he wanted to meet Fleur's parents one day, but not this fast. "So what happened last night with Fleur?" Harry asked. His eyes going from Fleur's parents to Madame Maxime.

"It would appear that with all the commotion and her feelings for you, the fullest extent of her Veela magic became unlocked" Madame Maxime said.

"When a Veela's magic becomes fully unlocked, it means that the Veela is ready to choose her soul-mate. Once the Veela has her soul-mate chosen, their magic will combine and they will be joined to one another forever". Fleur's mother explained as she sat by her daughter's bed.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he walked over to Fleur's bed. "Her magic chose me right?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Fleur's silvery blonde hair.

"Yes" Madame Maxime said.

xxxx

A couple hours had passed and finally Fleur slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body felt sore. It felt as if she was hit with a couple of stunners over and over again. Slowly Fleur sat up, at first not recognizing where she was. Her fear quickly dissipated when she saw Harry sitting in a chair beside her bed, his eyes closed and breathing steady.

"Glad to see you finally awake my une fille" Fleur's father said as he and Apolline approached their daughter's bed.

"Maman? Papa? What are you doing here? Why am I in ze hospital wing?" Fleur asked as her eyes went from her parents to Harry.

"Well it appears that last night, during all the commotion with Harry's name coming out of ze goblet of fire, your full Veela magic awoke and chose Harry as your soul-mate and yours and his magic combined." Apolline says.

Fleur's blue eyes widened as she looked over at Harry and then to her parents. "Are you angry for this happening?" Fleur asked, as she avoided her parent's eyes.

Monsieur lifted his daughter's face up, so her eyes met his.

"No Fleur we are not angry, we knew that it was bound to happened eventually".

Slowly Fleur nodded her head before getting out of the bed and walked over to where Harry was sitting at. Knowing full well that her parents were there, Fleur climbed onto Harry's lap and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Mmm" Harry murmured and pulled Fleur closer to him As he did this, Fleur giggled and whispered into his ear, "Come on 'Arry get your sexy arse up so I can properly introduce you to my parents".

Harry automatically woke up, and blushed hard as he looked at Fleur and then to her parents. Fleur giggled and kissed his cheek before slipping off his lap.

Once the introductions were over with, Harry and Fleur were cleared to leave the hospital wing. Harry was about to ask Fleur what she wanted to do when the French witch suddenly pulled him into an unused broom cupboard.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Harry could see that Fleur was grinning and a little malice was in her eyes.

"Should I be afraid" Harry started to ask when Fleur had thrown herself at him and kissed him hard and passionately.

As their lips met, Fleur ran her tongue over Harry's bottom lip begging for entrance. Harry parted his lips and invited Fleur's tongue inside his mouth. With their tongues vying for dominance, Fleur ran her fingers through Harry's messy black hair as Harry pulled Fleur closer to him.

Feeling Fleur's breasts press against his chest, was driving Harry's hormones into overdrive. Growing a little bold and courageous, Harry lowered his hands, cupping Fleur's ass through her Beaxbautons uniform.

Feeling Harry's hands on her ass, turned Fleur on even more and without breaking the kiss, Fleur reached down and grabbed Harry's right hand, and moved it under her skirt. When the time for air reached them, the two teens pulled away gasping as if they've been snogging for hours on end.

When their breathing returned to normal, Harry slowly removed his hands from Fleur's ass, as he did so the French witch pouted at him.

Harry arched an eyebrow at Fleur as he asked "What you like my hands being on your ass?"

"Oui my amore feeling your hands on my ass really turned me on" Fleur says, her eyes flashing with desire and lust.

"Fleur I want you so badly, but can we please wait?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip.

Slowly Fleur nodded before saying "How about a compromise?"

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, Fleur quickly explained.

"We won't actually do ze deed till you feel you're ready enough, however we're both teenagers and we both have needs so until you're ready, why don't we just do oral?" Fleur said.

At the mention of oral sex, Harry blushed a dark red. Fleur on the mean hand simply grinned, "So do we have a deal Arry? We just do oral until you are ready."

Slowly Harry nodded and said "Agreed."

With their agreement done, booth teens slipped out of the closet and went their separate ways, Fleur going down to Beaxbauton's carriage and Harry going up to Gryffindor tower.

Thankfully for Harry, the common room was empty saved for Hermione and Ron. Harry's friends were sitting at the table by the fireplace working on their transfiguration homework.

"Hey guys" Harry said pulling up a chair next to Hermione.

Hermione greeted Harry with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Ron however simply continued to work.

"So what happened Harry? Are you going to be competing in the tournament?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am but that's not the only thing that happened" Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened in both surprise and fear. "What do you mean that's not the only thing that happened?"

Before Harry went on, he flicked his wand making a goblet of pumpkin juice appear in front of him. After taking a swig of the juice, Harry went on to explain.

"Well with all the commotion that was going on with me being questioned by Dumbledore and the others, I'm guessing the stress, and for the fact that I was already her boyfriend caused Fleur's full Veela powers to unlock."

"So what does that mean?" Hermione asked. Sure she had read about Veela's before but didn't know anything about what would happen once the Veela's full powers would be unlocked.

"Well what happened was, Fleur started to float in the air and there was this bluish light around her. Then her magic grabbed me and pulled me into her, after that we both fainted. Then after waking up in the hospital wing, both Madame Maxime and Fleur's parents explained that Fleur's magic chose me as her soul-mate and that when a Veela has her soul-mate chosen their magic combines and they will be joined together forever" Harry finished.

Hearing this was Ron's last straw, the red-head threw his quill down and scrambled out of his chair and fixed his friend with a cold stare.

"You don't deserve this"

Harry arched an eyebrow as he looked at his best friend.

"I don't deserve what?"

"You don't deserve being in the tournament and you don't deserve Fleur."

"And you do?" Harry asked.

"Hell YES I do" Ron nearly shouted.

"You're fucking Harry Potter; you always get the fame and glory! I'm always known as Harry Potter's fucking sidekick and I'm tired of it."

Harry sat there in shock as his best friend continued to rattle on and basically call him an attention-seeking prat. Ron however wasn't finished there for before he headed upstairs to the dormitory he said:

"I also bet that Fleur's "Veela" magic didn't unlock, and she is just using her Veela charm to get you into believing that you are her "soul-mate."

Harry stared on in shock as his supposed best friend went upstairs and slammed the door to their dormitory, gone the one person of the two that he thought would believe him.

**A/N: End of Chapter 10, Please Read and Review!**


	11. The First Task

Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter contains a lime

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his office. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head as he contemplated what had happened over the last couple of days. As he leaned back in his chair, the memory of Harry's name coming out of the goblet coming to the surface as he remembered seeing the confused look on Harry's face as he called his name out. Dumbledore knew his intuition had paid off of getting Alastor out of retirement. From what his sources told him about Voldemort gaining strength back, he knew he'd need the best Auror that the ministry ever had. Shaking his head, Dumbledore stood up and stretched before he left his office to go down and check with Hagrid on how many days it would be until the dragons for the first task arrived.

After his "little" argument with Ron, Harry realized that his only true friend who had stuck by him all this time was non-other than Hermione. At first Harry couldn't believe how stupid he was when he had not seen this fight with Ron coming. It looked as if Ron was harboring these feelings and emotions for a long time and now it was just too much to bare. A small part of Harry wanted to grab Ron aside and talk about this, and try to patch up their friendship. However after seeing Ron's true colors and that he had only probably only liked him for his fame, Harry put an end to trying to patch up the friendship.

Glancing at his watch, Harry saw that he only had five minutes to make it downstairs and meet Fleur at the carriage for dinner. Quickly he shut his potions book and bid good night to Hermione before walking out of the common room and onto the seventh floor corridor. Already having the marauders map in his pocket, Harry withdrew it and tapped it with his wand muttering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". After a quick glancing over and seeing that all the teachers were in their offices, Harry tapped the map again and muttered "Mischief Managed" as he did the map disappeared.

As he arrived at the carriage, Harry saw that Fleur was waiting for him outside it.

"Arry you are late, I hope you have a good excuse." Fleur says as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Fleur, I was working on a transfiguration essay and I lost track of time." Harry said.

"It iz alright Arry, but now let us go eat".

The interior of the Beaxbauton's carriage surprised Harry. It was bigger and roomier then he had imagined. As Fleur led him down to a private eating area, Harry noticed there were about a dozen small rooms which he guessed was for the other students who weren't chosen as champion. Upon reaching their destination, Fleur showed him in, and Harry sat down at a small table with two light blue candles which were burning slowly. Fleur sat down in front of him and placed her hands on top of Harry's.

"So Arry what are you hungry for?

"To be honest Fleur I never really had anything French but would like to try some" Harry said.

Fleur nodded before she stood up and left the dining area, heading to where the kitchens were to place their orders. When she returned, she saw that Harry was looking around the dining area, curiosity and awe written on his features.

"I know it iz not much, but ze dining area at Beaxbautons iz bigger and more grandeur" Fleur says as she sat back down in front of Harry.

"So what did you order for us tonight?" Harry asked as he took a drink of water from his goblet.

Fleur smiled at Harry and took a moment to admire how handsome he was before replying. "I ordered you a ratatouille which iz like a vegetable stew, and for me I ordered a wine-poached salmon with black truffles".

"Mmm that sounds absolutely delicious Fleur" Harry said as he rubbed his growling stomach. As she heard Harry's stomach growl, Fleur giggled.

While they waited on dinner, both Harry and Fleur exchanged thoughts about what they thought what the first task would be. Both of them knowing that it would not only be dangerous but also a test as to see how they handled under pressure. About twenty minutes later their dinner arrived.

"Wow Fleur this looks really good" Harry said as he picked up his fork and started to eat. As Harry tasted the ratatouille he was surprised at how good it tasted. Finishing what was on his fork, Harry glanced over at Fleur. "May I try some of yours" Harry asked.

"Of course Arry" Fleur said giving Harry a small smile. Reaching over, Harry took a bit of Fleur's salmon and a little bit of a truffle. As he tasted the salmon and bit of the truffle, Harry smiled at Fleur. "It's really good Fleur, I'm glad we had dinner tonight".

"I am glad as well Arry" Fleur said.

After dinner, Fleur showed Harry to her room, which was bigger than the rest of the students since she was chosen as champion. There was a nice full sized bed in the center of the room; its bedspread was the color of powder blue mixed with gold. In the corner was a dresser for Fleur's clothes. All in all it was a good little room.

Harry was about to ask what Fleur wanted to do now, when he felt Fleur's lips crash against his own. Instantly Harry responded and returned the kiss, his lips parting to invite Fleur's tongue inside. With their tongues vying for dominance, Harry hadn't even realized that Fleur had pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

When the need for oxygen reached its highest point, the two lovers broke apart.

"Mmm iz that a wand in your pocket or are you happy to see moi?" Fleur asked as she nuzzled into Harry's neck.

Harry's face and neck turned red faster than his uncle's did whenever someone mentioned the "m" word.

"Would vous m'aimez vous aider avec votre "problème" Arry?" Fleur whispered into Harry's ear. The sensual way she asked made him grow even harder. Harry was having a hard time answering as Fleur was busy nibbling and kissing his neck. As Fleur kissed and nibbled on Harry's neck she moved her right hand down his body and went to work undoing his jeans.

With his pants undone, Fleur pulled them down along with his boxers. As Fleur saw Harry's manhood for the first time, her blue eyes widened in surprise. "Mon Dieu Arry, you're énorme"

"T...Thanks" Harry said, his cheeks turning red.

Fleur kept her eyes locked with Harry's as she lowered her head, her tongue sticking out from between her lips as she ran it along the head of Harry's shaft. As Fleur did that, a groan of pleasure issued from Harry's mouth.

Fleur kept her eyes locked with Harry's as she lowered her head, her tongue sticking out from between her lips as she ran it along the head of Harry's shaft. As Fleur did that, a groan of pleasure issued from Harry's mouth.

Slowly Fleur closed her eyes and sucked the head into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it.

Harry hissed slightly as he gripped the bedspread beneath him. Fleur moaned against Harry's cock as she looking up at Harry before she slowly started to move her head up and down.

"Fuck Fleur, don't stop!" Harry moaned as he laid back, his hands going through her silvery blonde hair, the silky strands soft in his fingers. Harry groaned as he lifted up more towards Fleur's mouth.

"Hmm you like that 'Arry?" Fleur asked against his manhood.

"Yess!" Harry moaned/grunted as he arched his back as Fleur started to stroke and squeeze his balls. Fleur closed her eyes and began bobbing her head up and down Harry's shaft faster and harder, making Harry's fingers tighten in her hair.

"Oh shit Fleur I...I'm going to cum!" Harry half hissed/moaned as Fleur took him deeper into her mouth. Fleur fought back her gag reflex as the head of Harry's cock hit the back of her throat. As it did, she hummed a little. As Fleur hummed, her throat vibrated along Harry's member pushing him over the edge.

"Oh shit Fleur!" Harry grunted as his cock throbbed before he started to shoot his load down Fleur's throat.

Fleur moaned and swallowed every drop of Harry's load, savoring the taste. As his body came down from his orgasm, he closed his eyes and worked on getting his breathing back to normal.

Fleur meanwhile pulled Harry's now flaccid cock out of her mouth and fixed it back into Harry's boxers before she zipped his jeans back up. "Did you apprécier that Arry?" Fleur asked as she crawled up his body.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and nodded his head "Y…Yes very much".

Fleur grinned and was about to nuzzle against Harry's neck when the two teens heard a threatening roar. "Wh...What was that Arry?" Fleur asked as she sat up, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I...I'm not sure Fleur, let's go check it out" Harry said. Fleur simply nodded before pulling on her cloak as Harry pulled on his. Together they left the Beauxbaton carriage and slowly made their way to the forbidden forest where the growling was coming from. Every now and then they would see a column of fire shoot into the air.

After a while of walking, Harry and Fleur came onto a small clearing with four large cages, and inside each cage was a dragon. The first task would include a dragon. Fleur and Harry looked at each other as the clearing was a bustle of activity, with dragon tamers and keepers working on keeping the dragons settled and not worked up.

Slowly Harry and Fleur backtracked through the forest and back to the carriage. Neither of them talking as they made their way back. When they were finally standing outside the powder blue carriage, Fleur looked at Harry and said "Well goodnight Arry, now that ve know what ze first task will include a dragon, I need to prepare myself".

Harry nodded and after a quick kiss, Harry pulled away and went back up to the castle. As he made his way back to the castle, Harry's mind was reeling as a million scenarios went through his head as he pictured his encounter with a fully grown dragon. Once arriving back at the common room, Harry wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw that Hermione was still up, working on her ancient runes essay.

"So how was your dinner date with Fleur" Hermione asked, not looking up from her essay.

"It was nice, afterwards we went to her room, and we made out a little bit, then we heard this loud roar from the forest."

Hermione arched an eyebrow slightly at this "Did you and her go and investigate?"

Harry nodded "Yeah we did and we came onto a small clearing and saw that there were four cages with four fully grown dragons. So I'm guessing that the first task will involve them somehow".

Hermione's eyes widened when Harry had mentioned that the first task would involve a fully grown dragon. "Oh Harry, What are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged and said "I'm not sure Hermione, but I'll figure it out one way or another".

The next couple of weeks that were leading up to the first task, whispers and comments followed Harry and Fleur everywhere they went.

"How did they get together?"

"She had to have used her Veela magic on him."

"She doesn't deserve him."

When Harry heard these whispers, He figured that Ron must've opened his fat mouth and told half the school. Later in the day, Harry and Fleur were out by lake cuddling when Fleur asked "Arry what will we do about ze dragons?"

"I'm not sure Fleur, but we will find a way together."

After a couple of days in the library, Fleur and Harry decided to play to their strengths as a way to deal with their dragon.

"Well I'm good at flying, maybe I can summon my broomstick from the castle and do it that way" Harry said.

"I'm very good at charms so maybe I could tranze et somehow" Fleur said.

With their plans set in motion on how to deal with their dragons, Harry and Fleur met a couple times during the week to practice their specific charm. They met in an unused classroom for their practice. Both decided Harry should practice the summoning charm "Accio" since he was the youngest of the champions. To help him, Fleur set up numerous objects around the room to help him; pillows, books, quills, and other things to help him.

"Ok Arry in order to successfully uze this charme, you ave to concentrate" Fleur said.

Harry nodded before concentrating with all his might on summoning one of the pillows to him. "Accio Pillow" Harry said. The pillow started to come towards him, but ended up falling about halfway.  
>"Well…at least I got it to move a little" Harry muttered staring down at the pillow.<p>

"It will get eazier Arry" Fleur said giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Fleur, Would you like to practice now?" Harry asked as he stretched.

Fleur shook her head and explained that she had done the charm many times before. Within the last couple of days leading up to the first task, Harry had finally mastered the summoning charm.

The morning of the first task, Harry awoke and went down to meet Fleur and Hermione for breakfast. Together Harry, Fleur, and Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and ate a simple breakfast of toast, and porridge. "So how are you guys feeling nervous for later today?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Honestly I'm feeling fine, I mean to put it bluntly, and I've faced death before with the dementors, basilisk, and Quirrel." Harry said as he finished eating.

Hermione gave him a look, as Fleur said "I am a little nervous but I think itz juzt becauze of the dragons."

After breakfast, Harry and Fleur went to go do some last minute practicing. At 4:30 everyone started to head out of the castle and down to the stadium where the first task would take place at. Harry and Fleur joined Cedric and Viktor inside a tent that was situated right by the entrance that they would use to get inside.

Inside the tent, there was Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Barty Crouch. Barty Crouch was holding a silk purple bag and instructed all the champions to move into a circle.

"Okay everyone inside this bag is a dragon representing four real dragons that you will have to face in the first task. The task itself is that you have to use your magic and get past the dragon and collect the golden egg. That is your task".

Mr. Crouch opened the bag and Viktor went first, pulling out a miniscule model of a Chinese fireball dragon with a number 2 around its neck. Cedric went next and pulled out a miniscule model of the Swedish Short Snout, a number 1 around its neck. Fleur went third and pulled out a model of the Common Welsh Green a number 3 around its neck. Finally Harry went last and pulled out the model of the Hungarian Horntail a number 4 around its neck.

"As you can tell by the numbers that are around your models, they indicate what order you will be going, first will be Cedric, then Viktor, third Miss Delacour, and finally Mr. Potter". Mr. Crouch said.

The sound of a cannon being shot signaled the start of the task, and Cedric took a breath before walking out into the stadium. About a half hour later amidst the students cheering and growls from the dragon, the cannon signaled which had to mean that Cedric was successful.

Viktor went next and was able to get his golden the egg the fastest having only taken twenty five minutes to succeed.

When it was Fleur's turn, Harry gave her a good luck kiss, before pulling away and letting Fleur walk out and face her dragon.

As Fleur walked into the stadium automatically she saw the Common Welsh Green dragon standing protectively in front of her eggs. Glinting in the sunlight, mixed in with the grey eggs, was the golden egg.

Slowly, Fleur lifted her wand and began chanting an old Veela charm, one that would put anything to sleep. Almost at once the dragon's eyes started to get heavy and droopy.  
>When the dragon had finally fell asleep, Fleur was able to get her egg.<p>

When the cannon went off, signaling that it was Harry's turn, He stood up, and took a moment to catch his breath before walking into the stadium. Almost at once, the horntail's tail struck the ground where Harry had been only a millisecond earlier.

Harry grabbed his wand and ducked behind a large boulder as he flicked it and yelled "ACCIO FIFREBOLT!" With its prey hiding, the Horntail roared and sent a jettison of flames towards the rock where Harry was hiding behind.

There was a whistling sound and Harry looked up to see his firebolt flying towards him. Harry was able to jump on his broom just as the horntail let loose another jet of flames towards its exposed prey.

Harry swerved and went straight up into the air, escaping the flames. Turning around, Harry faced the dragon and began weaving in and around the dragon, trying to grab the golden egg. After a few tries, Harry was finally able to grab the egg, allowing the dragon tamers to move in and subdue the horntail.

When Harry had landed, He and Fleur embraced both clutching their eggs, as they waited for the judges to award scores.

Cedric was awarded fifteen points, Viktor got eighteen points, Fleur got an amazingly nineteen points, and Harry was awarded twenty points.

With the first task completed, Harry and Fleur left the stadium and walked towards the castle, pleased with their performances and ready to face the second task head on.

**A/N: End of Chapter 11, Please Read and Review! Also if any of you have any ideas for the second task, please let me know! **


	12. The Yule Ball

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter contains a lime and lemon.

The relief that came with getting past the first task was soon wearing off for Harry. Sure it felt great that he was one task down with only two to go, but Harry was presented with an unexpected task at the end of a transfiguration class. He and Hermione had finished taking down notes and writing down the homework assignment when Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"The Yule Ball is a sacred tradition that has been going on ever since the Triwizard tournament came to fruition. It will be held on Christmas Eve starting at 8 P.M. and end at 12 A.M. The ball shall be opened by the champions with their partners."

Harry gulped slightly at the mention of partners, for he had never danced before in his life. After the little announcement, McGonagall excused the class. As soon as the class had ended, Harry left the castle and went down to the Beaxbauton's carriage. After a couple of knocks, the door to the carriage opened and there stood Madame Maxime.

"Hello Madame Maxime is Fleur around? I need to talk to her about something" Harry said as he looked up at the Beaxbauton's headmistress.

"Oui Arry Come on In, Fleur iz in her room" Madame Maxime said.

Harry nodded his thanks before walking into the carriage and down to Fleur's room. When Harry reached the door, he knocked lightly before opening it and walking inside. As he did, he saw his girlfriend Fleur curled up in a little ball on her bed.

'Ah she is still feeling bad about us getting made fun of by everybody' Harry thought to himself as he sat down beside her. "Hun what's wrong?" Harry asked as he began to rub Fleur's back.

At first Fleur didn't respond before she turned onto her side, her blue eyes meeting Harry's as she said "Arry it iz my fault that you are getting teased about us being together. If my Veela magic hadn't awakened, we wouldn't be in this situation." As Fleur continued to ramble and blame herself, Harry silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss.

As Fleur felt Harry's lips against her own, she automatically felt herself meld into the kiss, pressing her body to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry on the other hand wrapped his arms around Fleur's waist and pulled her closer to him as their tongues met and fought for dominance.

When they broke apart for air, Fleur noticed a little glint in Harry's eyes as he leaned over and nibbled on her right earlobe as he whispered "I want to return the favor from before." Hearing that, a shiver went through Fleur's body making her moan softly.

Slowly Harry pushed Fleur so she was laying on her back, and with a quick flick of his wand, the door to her room was locked, there were a couple of silence spells on the room, and Fleur's clothes were off. Automatically Fleur went to cover herself, when Harry lightly grabbed her wrists, preventing her from doing so.

"Don't" Harry said softly, his voice husky as he pinned Fleur's arms above her head, allowing him to take in her pale, flawless naked body. As Harry did so, he licked his lips before he lowered his head and took Fleur's semi hard nipples into his mouth, as he suckled on them, the action sent pleasure waves throughout Fleur's body and she arched her body to Harry's mouth.

"Arry" Fleur moaned softly as Harry looked up at her grinning slightly before he alternated between each nipple. As he did the smell of Fleur's arousal filled the room. When Harry pulled back, he saw that Fleur's nipples were stiff peaks.

Reaching up, Harry whispered "Relax love, I just want to taste you" into Fleur's ear. Slowly Fleur nodded and relaxed her body as Harry started to make a trail of kisses along it. When reaching his destination, Harry slowly pushed Fleur's legs open, getting his first look at her shaved pussy, its lips glistening with her arousal.

Leaning forward slightly, while keeping his eyes locked with Fleur's flicked his tongue against her clit. As he did so, Fleur gasped and arched her back as pleasure shot through her body. Taking this as the sign to continue, Harry ran his tongue up and down Fleur's pussy lips licking up her juices.

Feeling Harry's tongue on her sacred area turned Fleur on even more and she bucked her hips towards Harry's face as she ran her fingers through his messy black hair.

"Arry Please Don't Stop" Fleur moaned as her fingers tugged at Harry's hair, pulling his face closer to her pussy.

With the approval of his girlfriend/soon to be life-mate, Harry went to town on Fleur's pussy. His tongue lapping at her folds and drinking up her juices. Slowly Harry spread Fleur's pussy lips open and eased his tongue inside. As he did so, Fleur's walls instantly tightened around his tongue and a sweet sticky fluid shot into his mouth as Fleur screamed his name; Harry figured out that Fleur had just had an orgasm. After licking her clean, Harry pulled his mouth away and licked his lips.

"Mmm you taste very good Fleur" Harry said a small smile on his lips as he crawled up her body and kissed her forehead.

As the two teens cuddled in bed, neither of them knew that this would be their one moment of happiness until the night of the Yule Ball.

~*~*~*~*~

There was only a week and a half till the Yule Ball and Harry and Fleur were still getting teased and picked on. It was making him extremely upset and pissed that everybody who were picking and teasing them wouldn't open their eyes and saw that he and Fleur were one. Sighing to himself, Harry decided to pay Dumbledore a little visit and ask him for a favor.

The night before the Yule Ball found Harry in a secluded part of the library crumpled up pieces of parchment surrounding him. Harry was deep in thought; the only sound was the scratching of his quill as he wrote. When he was finally finished, Harry left the library and headed for the Room of Requirement.

Once inside the room, Harry saw that there was a guitar, and a regular sized bed. Sighing to himself, Harry sat down on the bed, knowing that his night was far from over.

~*~*~*~*~

Finally the day of the Yule Ball had arrived and the students of Hogwarts and the visiting students of Beaxbautons and Durmstrang were doing nothing but talking and gossiping about if from the minute the day started. Harry on the other hand was spending the day with Fleur and Hermione in Hogsmeade for the girls wanted to get some extra things for their dresses and hair.

"So who are you going with Mione?" Harry asked as the trio walked into Gladrags Wizardwear.

At his question, Hermione blushed before saying " If I tell you Harry do you promise not to go hunt him down and neuter him?"

At this comment Harry arched an eyebrow as he replied "Mione just tell me."

"I'm going with Draco" Hermione said.

"Hermione….you've got some explaining to do" Harry said as he and Hermione sat down as Fleur went to browse the store. Hermione went on to explain that last week when she was on her way to the library to study, Draco had ambushed her and had pulled her into a broom cupboard where he had apologized for all the years of teasing and picking on her, and that he had asked her to ball.

"Well I guess I'm okay with this but if he hurts you in anyway then I'm going to neuter him" Harry says as Fleur walked over to them with her purchase. At his comment, Hermione rolled her eyes before going to look for herself. When their shopping was done, the trio decided to stop at the three broomsticks for a mug of butterbeer before heading back to the castle.

The rest of the day leading up to the dance went by normally. Harry and Fleur had a nice refreshing lunch that consisted of bouillabaisse and Cesar salad. After their lunch, Fleur and Harry and Fleur went back to her room on the carriage to have some alone time before the dance.

Around six thirty, Fleur shooed Harry from her room and carriage so she could have time to get ready. Shaking his head Harry returned to the castle where he saw Draco heading down to the Slytherin common room most likely wanting to get ready.

"Malf…Draco" Harry called as he jogged over to the platinum blonde haired Slytherin.

"What do you want Potter" Draco said in his usual drawl, his grey eyes meeting Harry's emerald ones.

"Can I have a few words?" Harry asked.

Draco arched an eyebrow at this, but simply nodded and followed Harry back outside and to a small shaded area of the courtyard. "So what do you want to talk about Potter?" Draco asked as he leaned back against the castle wall.

"Well first off, I know that you're going to the ball with Hermione and I need to know that you mean well. I mean our previous years here haven't exactly been good for either of us" Harry says.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes before he opened them and replied. "Yes Harry I mean well, and I understand your caution for Hermione, she is after all your best friend. However I did some maturing I guess you could say during the summer and I realized that Hermione isn't as bad as I was brought up to believe. When I saw Hermione at the beginning of the year, It's like my whole world was turned upside down, nothing made sense, it was only a couple weeks later that I realized I was falling for her. And I promise you this Harry, I will not hurt Hermione in any way, I give you my word" Draco says.

Harry nodded before going back into the castle and up to the common room to relax before getting ready for the ball.

When it was finally time, students started to congregate in the entrance hall looking for their dates. Harry himself was waiting near the door, wearing dress robes that were an emerald green matching his eyes. Over near the entrance to the dungeon, Harry saw Hermione waiting for Draco. Hermione looked amazing in robes of a periwinkle blue and her usual bushy hair was up in an elegant knot. Soon Cedric showed up with Cho Chang on his arm. They both gave Harry a small smile as they stood by the doors to the great hall. Soon the doors opened and in came the students of Durmstrang and Beaxbautons. Krum was the first one to enter, one of the Beaxbauton's girls who wasn't chosen was on his arm.

Finally Harry saw Fleur and she took his breath away as she walked into the entrance hall and over to him. She was wearing a long and flowing silver dress robe that clung to her curves graciously. Around her neck was a simple necklace that ended in a ruby and a diamond both of their birthstones.

"Y…You look amazing Fleur" Harry said as Fleur walked up to him.

"Thank you Arry" Fleur says.

Together the four champions and their dates gathered together and walked hand in hand into the great hall. As they did all the other students filed in behind and beside them. Harry glanced around for Dumbledore and nodded giving the headmaster the signal. Seeing this Dumbledore got to his feet and said "Before the Weird Sisters begin, we shall have a special performance from one of our students, Please welcome to the stage Harry Potter".

Harry gave Fleur a quick peck on the cheek before he walked over and onto the stage. Once he was on, one of the weird sisters handed him a guitar which he slung over his shoulders and approached the microphone. Once ready, Harry started to play setting up just like he practiced and the lyrics soon followed.

_Looking back I clearly see  
>What it is that's killing me<br>Through the eyes of one I know  
>I see a vision once let go<br>I had it all_

_Constantly it burdens me  
>Hard to trust and can't believe<br>Lost the faith and lost the love  
>When the day is done<em>

_Will they open their eyes  
>And realize we are one<br>On and on we stand alone  
>Until our day has come<br>When they open their eyes  
>And realize we are one<em>

_I love the way I feel today  
>But how I know the sun will fade<br>Darker days seem to be  
>What will always live in me<br>But still I run_

_It's hard to walk this path alone  
>Hard to know which way to go<br>Will I ever save this day  
>Will it ever change<br>_  
><em>Will they open their eyes<br>And realize we are one_

_Still today we carry on  
>I know our day will come<br>When they open their eyes  
>And realize we are one<em>

_Will they open their eyes  
>And realize we are one<br>(its hard to walk this path alone hard to know which way to go)  
>Will they open their eyes<br>And realize we are one  
>(lost the faith and lost the love when the day is done)<em>

_Will they open their eyes  
>And realize we are one<em>

When Harry finished he shrugged off the guitar and handed it back to the band member before walking off the stage and over to Fleur, where he pulled her into the most passionate kiss that they ever shared before.

Fleur automatically returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Both non caring that everyone was staring. The two of them didn't even break the kiss until they heard that the band was finally starting to play. When they finally broke the kiss, Harry grinned at Fleur before wrapping his arms around her waist and they started to dance.

The two of them only danced for a little while, before Fleur pulled Harry out of the great hall, and out of the castle and towards the carriage. Once they were in Fleur's room, no words were spoken as they slid their hands over the other's body, both working on undressing the other. When their clothes were finally off, Fleur laid down on the bed and looked up at Harry.

"Are you sure about this Fleur?" Harry asked his emerald green eyes dark with desire and lust as he took in Fleur's naked body.

"Oui Arry, I want you now."

Harry nodded as he moved between her legs, the head of his cock pressing against her entrance.

"S'il te plaît be gentle Arry" Fleur says.

"I will Fleur" Harry says as he slowly guides himself inside of Fleur's womanhood. As she felt this intrusion, Fleur automatically cringed as she felt herself stretching to accommodate Harry's size and girth.

When Harry felt himself reach Fleur's barrier, He leaned down and captured Fleur's lips against his own as he thrust forward breaking Fleur's hymen.

Fleur gasped and cried out in pain against Harry's lips. A couple tears falling down her cheeks as her body was wracked in pain.

"I'm so sorry Fleur" Harry said as he kept his body still so Fleur could adjust.

"It's alright Arry; just give me a few minutes".

Harry nodded and waited patiently until Fleur was ready. Finally after a couple of minutes, Fleur looked up and nodded "Go slow Arry."

Slowly Harry pulled back a little ways before he thrusted forward deeper, slowly setting up a rhythm.

At first there was still a little bit of pain, but soon the pain was replaced with pleasure for Fleur. "Oh God Arry Don't stop!" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

"Mmm Never Fleur" Harry groaned as he sped up his thrusts his balls slapping against Fleur's ass with each thrust. Fleur's legs tighten around his waist, moaning as Harry went deeper.

Her moans urging him on and Harry started to speed up, moaning when Fleur's walls started to tighten around his cock.

"Don't stop 'Arry, I'm close." Fleur whimpered arching her body towards Harry's.

"Cum Fleur, let yourself go." Harry whispered into her ear, as he cums deep inside her. Fleur moaned and arched her back as she came soon afterwards.

"I love you." Fleur moaned ,nuzzling into Harry's neck as he turned over so he was on his back, never breaking the connection, his cock still deep inside her body.

"I love you." Harry says, kissing her forehead softly.

**A/N: End of Chapter 12 Please Read and Review! Also I'm going to start on a Harry/Hermione story and I have a couple ideas for the title, they are Stranded, You Belong With Me, and Under Control let me know which one sounds best! Thanks for reading Chapter 12 of Open Your Eyes**


	13. The Second Task

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 13

The Second Task

Harry and Fleur spent the rest of the night cuddling in each other's arms. Both of them not wanting to leave the other. When they had finished making love, Harry had flicked his wand ridding the room of the smell of sex as Fleur had flicked her own wand, a fresh set of sheets appearing on the bed.

"Arry we should look at our eggs and work on figuring out the clue" Fleur said as she nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"I know, How about we spend the day tomorrow doing that?" Harry said.

Before he could get a response, Harry heard Fleur snoring softly and realized that she had fallen asleep. Grinning to himself, Harry covered themselves up with the blanket, and he soon fell asleep while holding Fleur to him.

The following day found Harry and Fleur in the room of requirement trying to figure out their egg. However all they accomplished so far was getting a headache whenever they opened their egg for as soon as they did it started to wail.

"Okay I don't know what the hell they were thinking, but there's no way we can figure this out if it just wails all the damn time" Harry grumbled rubbing his temples.

"Oui I agree Arry, maybe we should ask Hermione for help?" Fleur said as she wrapped her arms around Harry. Before responding, Harry kissed Fleur's forehead before saying "I suppose it's worth a try isn't it?"

With that said the couple left the room of requirement and went to find Hermione. She wasn't hard to find, for she was in the library studying with Draco.

"Hey guys" Harry said as he and Fleur sat down across from the others. "Hermione we need your help with the egg. Whenever we open ours, it just wails" Harry says. As he says this, Fleur rested her head on his shoulder.

Hermione looked up from her ancient runes book and asked "Have you tried opening it in water?"

At her question, both Harry and Fleur arched their eyebrows in question. "What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and marked her place in her book before closing it. "It has to do with everything Harry. On my way here I kind of overheard Professor Moody telling Cedric to open his egg in water."

Wondering if there were to be any truth to what Hermione said, Harry turned to Fleur and asked "Is there a bathroom big enough on the carriage for us to try this?" Before Fleur could answer,

Draco interjected "God Potter are you really that dense? Just use the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, password is Pine Fresh."

Harry glanced over at Draco and asked "And you know this how Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's question before replying "I know Potter because Worthington is Slytherin's prefect and he told me in case I ever wanted some time alone that I could use the place."

Now having a strategy on decoding the mystery of their eggs, Fleur and Harry made plans to go to use the Prefect's bathroom later that night. In the meantime Harry and Fleur returned to the Beaxbauton's carriage for lunch.

Later that night, after they finished dinner, Fleur and Harry snuck up to the Prefect's bathroom using Harry's invisibility cloak. The latter having gotten it before dinner. Once there, Harry whispered the password and watched as the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered opened and they slipped inside.

"Whoa Arry this iz amazing" Fleur said as they slipped the cloak off themselves and stared in wonder and awe at the size of the bathroom. In the middle of the room was a huge swimming pool-sized tub and at near the upper right hand corner were a bunch of bronze taps that filled the tub with different kinds of bubbles and special scent soaps. After stripping down, Harry walked over and turned one of the taps, hot water filling the tub which only took a few minutes considering its size. Once the tub was filled, Harry and Fleur took turns testing out the other taps and selecting which scented bubbles they liked the best.

A couple hours later, they decided to get down to business, and Fleur slipped out of the tub and grabbed their golden eggs and brought them to the tubs edge.

"I'll go first", Harry said picking up his egg and bringing it into the water. Taking a breath, Harry reached up and undid the latch on the egg. As he did so it opened up and the wails started up again, this time louder as they bounced off the walls and ceilings. Quickly Harry shut the egg and both he and Fleur stopped moving as they listened for anyone to come running. When no one did, they both breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok maybe if I open it under the water" Harry said to himself as he grabbed his egg and dunk down into the water, opening the egg as he did. Instead of wailing, Harry heard a voice singing a song.

_Come seek us where our voices sound  
>We cannot sing above the ground,<br>An hour long you'll have to look  
>To recover what we took<em>

Coming up for air, Harry looked at Fleur and said "try it, it doesn't wail just sing." Fleur nodded before grabbing her own egg and repeating what Harry had just did. Both teens did this a couple more times until they had the song memorized. Once they did, they sat in the shallow end of the tub, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Ok obviously something is going to be taken from us and hidden in the lake, and we'll have an hour to find whatever it is" Harry says looking up into Fleur's eyes.

"Oui but what?" Fleur said resting her head against Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not sure Fleur, but we will figure this out together." Harry says.

The weeks leading up to the second task found Harry and Fleur practicing the bubble-head charm. A charm they knew would at least help them breathe while they were underwater searching for whatever it was that was taken.

Finally the day came for the second task and Fleur and Harry joined the throngs of students heading down to the lake to watch. As each took their positions, they both wondered where Hermione was. Once all the champions were in their positions, Dumbledore magically magnified his voice and explained what the second task was about and what the champions had to do.

One by one the champions dove into the lake, Krum was first, followed by Cedric and then Harry and Fleur who jumped together. In mid-jump Fleur applied the bubble-head charm to herself and Harry. Once in the water, Fleur held her wand alight as she and Harry swam, Harry holding his wand in a defensive grip incase anything tried to attack them.

After swimming around for 45 minutes, Harry and Fleur came across what looked like a public square. Swimming around it was Merpeople and tied to four large columns were four people neither Harry nor Fleur could make out. However as they approached the columns, their hearts jolted for tied to one of the columns was Hermione, next to her was Cho Chang, after Cho was one of the other Durmstrang students. When Fleur saw who was next to the Durmstrang student, her heart fell; for tied to the last column was a little girl. The little girl had shoulder length blonde hair, and her skin was just like Fleur's.

Fleur instantly swam over to the little girl and began to hack at the seaweed tying her to the column. At the first column, Harry was doing the same to Hermione's seaweed bonds. After a few minutes, the bonds finally broke and Harry and Fleur each grabbed their "hostage".

The swim back to the surface wasn't as easy as it was on the way down. Both Fleur and Harry's arms were ladled with the bodies of Hermione and the girl that it made swimming extra difficult. Soon they were nearly to the surface when Harry felt something wrap around his ankle and was pulling him back down. Glancing down, Harry saw a scaly grindylow staring up at him from amass of seaweed. The grindylow gave a sharp tug and Harry felt himself being pulled back down. Acting out of instinct, Harry reached over and wrapping his arm around Fleur's before pointing his wand at the surface. After a quick flick of his wand, Harry felt himself and Fleur being launched forward and up out of the lake and onto the dock where they were instantly swooped down by Madame Promfrey who covered them and Hermione and the little girl with towels and blankets. As they were covered with the towels and blankets, Hermione and the little girl slowly awoke as if they were in a deep sleep. Hermione went right along and explained everything to Harry and Fleur how they came down to being in the lake.

When Cedric and Krum finally appeared, Dumbledore announced the places. "In First Place we have a tie between Harry Potter, and Fleur Delacour." At this announcement many of the Gryffindors and Beaxbauton's students cheered with joy. "Finally in Third Place is Cedric Diggory and 4th is Viktor Krum."

"The last task will take place during the second week in June" Dumbledore announced to the crowd.

**A/N: End of Chapter 13, the Harry/Hermione story is going to be called Under Control, rating will be M, genres Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Chapter 1 will be up soon, Please Read and Review!**


	14. Meeting Sirius and The Dream

Open Your Eyes

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 14

Meeting Sirius and The Dream

Harry and Fleur were absolutely joyed when they found out that they wouldn't have to worry about the third task for at least four months. This allowed them to spend more time together and experiment with their sex lives. Little did either of them know that when the third task came to pass, their worst nightmares would become reality.

At the present moment, Fleur and Harry were in Fleur's room cuddling and just enjoying each other's company.

"Glad that we have until June to worry about the last task?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Fleur's long pale blonde hair.

"Oui" Fleur said, nuzzling her head into Harry's chest as he continued stroking his fingers through her hair.

Throughout the rest of the day, Fleur and Harry had a light lunch by the lake. As they did they relaxed and watched the giant squid propel itself lazily across the surface of the lake. However throughout their lunch, Fleur noticed that Harry was being unusually quiet as he tossed pieces of his crust into the lake for the giant squid.

"Arry is something wrong? You're being unusually quiet" Fleur said.

Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying. "Fleur you know I love you with all my being. But I'd like to introduce you to someone very important to me."

"Who" Fleur asked as she reached out and gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I want to introduce you to my godfather, but I'm afraid if I do, and you see who he is, that you won't want to be with me" Harry said, his eyes still not locking with Fleur's.

Fleur instantly put any doubts that Harry had to rest as she leaned over and gave him such a passionate kiss that when she broke it, he was seeing stars.

"Arry I love you, and I'm not leaving you ever and I'd be honored to meet your godfather." Slowly Harry nodded before flicking his wand making the garbage from their lunch disappear before he stood up and began leading Fleur towards the gates of Hogsmeade. "You're godfather lives in Hogsmeade?" Fleur asked as she and Harry made their way down the cobbled street.

"Not exactly" Harry says.

****They continued to walk in silence until they hit the end of the village. Harry took Fleur's hand into his own as he started to walk up the trail that lead to the mountains behind the village. As they walked higher and higher, Fleur was glad that she wore sneakers instead of her usual shoe wear. Fifteen minutes later, they finally reached the top of the mountain. As they rounded a corner, Fleur saw a creature that looked like it was half eagle, and half horse.

"Hey Buckbeak" Harry said as he gave a little bow, the creature following up with a bow of its own.

"This is a hippogriff and his name is Buckbeak to see if he likes you, you have to bow and if he bows back you can pet him" Harry explains looking back at Fleur. Slowly Fleur bent down into a little bow. As she did Buckbeak observed her before he bent his knees into another bow.

Fleur smiled before approaching Buckbeak and lightly began patting his beak. "He looks so pretty Arry" Fleur says as she moved her hand up to run her fingers through Buckbeak's feathers.

After a few more minutes of petting Buckbeak, Harry led Fleur into a small cave where huddled in a corner was an enormous black shaggy dog snoozing peacefully. Placing a finger to his lips, Harry slowly crept over to the dog and whispered into its ear "Wake up Padfoot; I brought you someone to meet."

Hearing his godson's voice, Sirius automatically woke up and pounced on top of Harry licking his cheek. As he did so, Harry laughed and tried to push Sirius off of him.

Slowly Sirius got off of Harry and Harry stood up before standing next to Fleur.

"Sirius I'd like you to meet Fleur Delacour my girlfriend and bonded " Harry said. Fleur watched in amazement as the black shaggy dog before her started to change shape. Within a few minutes the place where the dog was standing just minutes before now held the person that was known far and wide as Sirius Black the mass murderer who escaped Azkaban last year.

With Sirius Black standing before her, Fleur gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and fearful as she asked "You're godfather is Sirius Black?"

"Yes and no he's not a murderer" Harry said pulling Fleur closer to him.

Fleur gave Harry a look as if he was crazy. "Not a murderer? Arry he was all over the daily prophet last year explaining why he was in Azkaban in the first place."

Harry sighed before he went over and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the smooth surface of the cave wall. "Sirius would you mind filling her in on the story? I really don't want to go through it again."

"For the last thirteen years, the ministry and the Wizarding world as a whole have been lead to believe that I betrayed Harry's parents James and Lily, this however is a lie. When James and Lily went on the run, Dumbledore himself had suggested a tricky little charm known as a Fidelius charm."

"So Arry's parents had a secret-keeper protecting their location and you were it?" Fleur asked as she sat down besides Harry.

"Yes and No" Sirius said.

"At first I was Lily and James's secret-keeper, however I realized that You-Know-Who was onto me so I persuaded them to change to Peter Pettigrew, who was one of James's and mine's friends from school. On the night that it happened, I went to check on Peter, when I found his hide-out abandoned with no signs of a struggle, I realized what he had did. A couple days later I finally caught up with the little traitor. It was in Muggle-London and he shouted to the streets on how I betrayed Lily and James to You-Know-Who and that I was a spy. I went for my wand to blow apart the traitorous bastard, but Peter got the best of me. He had his wand behind his back and blew up half the street before he changed into his animangus form which was a rat and he disappeared down a sewer, leaving me to take the blame for the betrayal of James and Lily and the murders of the twelve muggles that he killed with the explosion" Sirius finished.

"So you are innocent?" Fleur asked looking up at Sirius.

"Yes, I was imprisoned without a trial" Sirius said.

Slowly Fleur nodded her head before resting it on Harry's shoulder "I believe you Mr. Black"

The rest of the visit went by uneventful. Harry and Fleur updated Sirius on how the tournament was doing, and how they became bonded. An hour and a half later, Harry and Fleur said good-bye to Sirius and made a promise to visit him again before they headed back throughout Hogsmeade and to the Beaxbauton's carriage for dinner and bed.

Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, his arms wrapped around Fleur's waist. As he fell into a deeper sleep, Harry began to dream.

_-Harry's Dream-_

_Harry felt himself flying. He wasn't flying a broom, he was flying with Buckbeak. Looking down, Harry saw that they were flying towards a little town named Little Hangleton. Glancing up, Harry watched as Buckbeak flew towards a vine covered mansion with boarded up windows and weeds littering the garden. Upon reaching the house, Buckbeak flew upwards till he reached an open window on the second floor. Harry swung his leg over so he was sitting sideways on Buckbeak before he jumped off and into the open window. Drawing his wand, Harry lit it with a lumos charm before he slowly and silently slipped out of the room and began walking down the hallway. Upon reaching the end of the hall, Harry put out his wand, as the door to the last room was opened ajar and Harry could see the light of a flickering fire in the fireplace. As Harry crept closer to the door, he heard the voice of Peter Pettigrew, the traitor to his parents._

_"There is only one task left my lord; your loyal servant at Hogwarts has confirmed that Harry Potter will be yours soon after he completes it."_

"Good Wormtail Good" came a hissing voice that made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

"Soon I shall be reborn and Potter will be mine" came the hissing voice again. It was at that moment that Harry heard something slithering on the floor, glancing down, he saw a huge snake slithering towards the open door. As the snake slithered inside, it slithered up to where the hissing voice came from and more hissing was heard.

"Nagini tells me that Harry Potter is standing right outside the door, please show him in Wormtail" the hissing voice said. Harry heard scurried footsteps and the door opened the rest of the way revealing Peter Pettigrew standing in the doorway, looking at Harry in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Stand aside Wormtail, we do not want to appear rude to young Mr. Potter" said the hissing voice.

Harry could do nothing but watch as a wand appeared over the side of the couch, and a jet of green light as the cold hissing voice yelled **AVADA KEDAVRA** into the night.

-End Dream-

Harry awoke with a start his scar throbbing painfully as his body was covered in cold sweat. Looking up, he saw Fleur watching him with wide eyes at the foot of the bed.

"Are you okay Arry? You were thrashing about mumbling something about You-Know-Who being reborn" Fleur said.

"I…I'm fine Fleur just a bad dream is all."

Slowly Fleur nodded before cuddling back up against Harry and falling back asleep.

'It's just a bad dream' Harry told himself before he fell back asleep.

**A/N: End of Chapter 14 Please Read and Review! Also I'm thinking that Chapter 15 will be the last chapter. Haven't decided yet. Either way please enjoy Chapter 14!**


	15. AN

**A/N: I took down chapter 15 because im going to rewrite it, I realize that it was rushed and I want to develop it more**


	16. The Final Task

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 15

**The Final Task**

**A/N: There will be a slight lemon in this chapter.**

The four months leading up to the final task passed by so quick that it seemed someone used a time-turner to move forward. Every other day during the four months, Harry and Fleur would go visit Sirius and they would take him some food and water along with some dead rats for Buckbeak. Hermione would sometimes go with them, but mostly it was just Harry and Fleur.

With the final task coming up, Harry believed that there would be no more surprises for him this year. Little did he realize about how wrong he really was. Fleur dropped a huge bombshell on Harry during the week leading up to the final task. Fleur told him that she was about two months pregnant. With this news, Harry at first didn't know what to think. Could he really be a father at fourteen? While it was true that he'd done things that grown men hadn't even accomplish, could he accomplish the task of being a father? All these questions were swarming in Harry's head, that he needed an hour or two to himself to sort it all through.

"I'll be back in an hour or so" Harry says, planting a kiss on Fleur's forehead before he left the Beaxbauton's carriage and headed somewhere quiet, where he could think. Instead of going down by the lake, Harry decided to use the deserted astronomy tower as his thinking place. Sighing to himself, Harry sat down and rested his back against the cool surface of the door before he started to ponder his predicament. _'Can I really be a father?'_ Harry thought to himself. With everything that has happened in his life over the last fourteen years, could he really raise a baby and teach him or her right and wrong? Would the world be better when the baby would come into the world in another seven months? All these questions and Harry didn't have an answer for it. Taking a breath, Harry left the astronomy tower and headed to Hogsmeade, to see Sirius. After the trek up the mountain and a few minutes of visiting Buckbeak, Harry walked into the cave to see Sirius in his regular human form reading a copy of yesterday's Daily Prophet.

Peeking over the paper, Sirius saw the look on his godson's face and asked "Harry? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Fleur?"

"F...Fleur just told me that she's two months pregnant" Harry said as he slowly sat down across from Sirius. "There are so many questions going on in my head with this information. Can I really be a father? I mean I'm only fourteen and can I teach him or her right and wrong? Hell will the world be better in the next seven months?" Harry asked looking at his godfather.

Sirius placed his paper down before fixing his godson with a stare. "Harry I'm not saying this because I'm your godfather, but I know that you will be an excellent father. While true you are only fourteen and I do not know if the world will be better in seven months, but nonetheless, you've both witnessed and experienced both good and terrible things." Sirius said.

Harry simply nodded in agreement before asking "What advice can you give me?"

"Harry the only advice I can really give you is to both trust your instincts and follow your heart" Sirius says.

For nearly a quarter of an hour, Harry and Sirius talked both about his current situation and they swapped ideas on what they thought the last task would be. When the visit was done, Harry trekked back down the mountain and through Hogsmeade before up to the Beaxbauton's carriage. Taking a breath, Harry opened the door and walked inside and down the hallway to Fleur's room. Harry gripped the doorknob before turning it and walking inside. Inside he saw that Fleur had fallen asleep and was curled up on the bed, one of her hands resting on her stomach. Harry lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, holding her close to him as he rested his right hand on top hers that was on her stomach.

The following day, Mr. Crouch who was the tournament's organizer, summoned all the champions to the quidditch field after dinner. Harry and Fleur who hadn't had a chance to talk about last night decided to talk after they got their briefing on the last task. When everyone got to the quidditch field, Cedric and Harry was shocked to see that their once loved quidditch pitch was overgrown with hedges each going a different way. When he saw the look of concern on Harry and Cedric's faces, Mr. Crouch quickly added that after the tournament, the quidditch pitch would be back to normal.

"So does anyone know what we have here?" Mr. Crouch asked as he looked from champion to champion. No one spoke until Krum said "It is a maze."

"Correct Mr. Krum; yes the final task will be a maze which you all will have to navigate to get to the cup." Now the Triwizard Cup itself will be placed in the center of the maze and the first champion to get to it, will win."

"However it will not be easy. Placed in the maze will are creatures and puzzles thought up to test you and your magic." Mr. Crouch said. With the briefing over, Mr. Crouch and the other champions left, while Fleur and Harry sought a private and quiet place near the forbidden forest to have their little chat.

"So are you happy Arry?" Fleur asked, one hand on her stomach, the other was clasped inside of Harry's.

"Yes Fleur, I'm happy, but I'm also worried about what kind of father ill become. What if I'm not good enough?" Fleur gave Harry a small smile before saying "Arry you are my soul-mate you will be an excellent father to our baby." Hearing Fleur's confidence seemed to brush away most of Harry's doubts of whether or not he'd be a good father or not. Now knowing that his soul-mate had confidence in his fathering abilities, Harry and Fleur departed to the Beaxbauton's carriage to get some sleep.

As they changed into their pajamas, Harry and Fleur made plans the next day to start practicing different spells and jinxes so that when the final task came, they would be prepared to defend themselves whenever they came across any of the creatures or puzzles that Mr. Crouch had told them about. Together Harry and Fleur climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning, Harry and Fleur sat down at the Gryffindor table besides Hermione and began to load up their plates with anything they could grab and began to eat. Fleur took more than Harry considering she was now eating for two instead of one. At their "Ron" like behavior, Hermione arched an eyebrow and asked "Okay do I even want to know why you two are behaving like Ron when he eats?"

"Sorry Mione" Harry says as he swallows a spoonful of porridge. "Fleur and I are going to spend the morning practicing different spells and jinxes to help prepare ourselves for the last task

"Okay but that isn't a reason to gorge yourselves on food" Hermione says. At her words, Fleur grinned before saying "Arry may be eating just for himzelf, but I am eating for two."

At first Hermione didn't get Fleur's meaning, before her chocolate brown eyes widened as she exclaimed in a whisper "Fleur you're Pregnant?"

Harry and Fleur nodded before Hermione told them congratulations. After their hurried breakfast, Harry and Fleur left the great hall and headed up to the seventh floor. Once on the seventh floor, Harry paced back and forth in front of the patch of wall where the room of requirement was; thinking 'Fleur and I need a place to practice.'

After the third walk past, a wrought-iron door appeared and slowly Harry and Fleur opened it and walked inside. The room seemed to listen to Harry's thoughts as inside there was a bookshelf with a couple of defensive and offensive spell books, along with a couple of soft pillows for when they tried stunning. There was even a small mini fridge with water and pumpkin juice for if they got thirsty during their practicing.

"So what do you want to practice first Fleur?" Harry asked as he browsed through the books on the shelves.

At first Fleur blushed before saying "Well I'd like to start with Expelliarmus, I've always kind of had trouble with it." Harry gave Fleur a small smile before saying "It is alright Fleur; this is why we are practicing."

With their chosen practice spell chosen, Harry and Fleur stood an equi-distance apart, wands raised in normal dueling stances.

"Okay Fleur now concentrate" Harry says as Fleur flicked her wand "Expelliarmus!" Fleur cried, the jet of red light issuing from her wand and instead of hitting Harry and disarming him of his wand, the jet hit the wall behind him.

Fleur mumbled something that sounded like "stupid spell I concentrate and it still doesn't work". Harry walked over and gingerly kissed Fleur's forehead.

After a few more tries, Fleur was finally able to disarm Harry and when she had finally done it right, she started to dance in joy. As she danced, Harry found himself watching her hips as she celebrated at finally being able to use Expelliarmus. Harry licked his bottom lip as he walked over and pulled Fleur into a hot, deep, and passionate kiss. Instantly Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and returned the kiss, pressing her body to his. With their tongues fighting for dominance, Harry picked Fleur up who instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Harry decided to break the kiss first and began making a trail of kisses up and down Fleur's neck, making her tilt her head to the side and moan in pleasure.

"You know Fleur, we haven't celebrated yet with us becoming pregnant" Harry says in between each kiss that he made along Fleur's neck. Reaching Fleur's ear, Harry lightly nibbled on the earlobe causing Fleur to shake with pleasure. Taking his mouth off of her earlobe, Harry whispered "Let's do it right here, right now" Harry says, his voice husky. As Fleur heard his husky voice, it made her extremely wet.

Slowly Fleur unwrapped her legs from around Harry's waist before flicking her wand, making her clothes off, as she stood in front of Harry in all her naked glory.

"Giggity" Harry muttered as he quickly got out of his clothes. As Harry's member became unclothed, it was rock-hard and dripping pre-cum. As she saw this, Fleur licked her lips and automatically dropped to her knees in front of him. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Fleur take the head of his member into her mouth, both sucking lightly and flicking her tongue against it.

Reaching down, Harry ran his fingers through Fleur's pale blonde hair as Fleur started to take more of Harry's member into her mouth.

"Oh gods Fleur Don't stop!" Harry groaned in pleasure as his fingers tightened in Fleur's long pale blonde hair.

Slowly Fleur began taking more of Harry into her mouth, her throat vibrating slightly around Harry's member. With a grunt, Harry shot his load deep down Fleur's throat who greedily swallowed it all. After making sure she got all of it, Fleur stood up and walked over to the bed that appeared and laid down, spreading her legs wide.

Harry automatically walked up and knelt between her legs, guiding himself inside her. As he entered her, both Fleur and Harry gasped in pleasure. Once he was all the way inside her, Fleur wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, as he started to thrust in and out of her sex.

Soon enough Harry's thrusts were going deeper and harder inside of Fleur, making the French witch writhe and scream in pleasure. Harry leaned down and whispered into Fleur's ear "Cum Fleur, Cum for me." Hearing this, Fleur tightened her walls around Harry's member screaming his name as she climaxed hard, with Harry following her a few seconds later.

Breathing hard, Harry rolled onto his back and pulled Fleur on top of him, who nuzzled into his chest. After their passionate love making, Harry and Fleur got back to practicing. Once Fleur had accomplished using Expelliarmus, they decided to move onto the Impediment jinx, before finishing up with Stupefy.

When lunch time came, Fleur and Harry went down and enjoyed a simple lunch with Draco and Hermione by the lake. As they ate, the two couples watched the giant squid propel itself lazily across the surface of the lake.

"So how was the practice?" Hermione asked as she nuzzled against Draco's chest while watching the giant squid.

"Oh it was VERY productive" Harry says as he ran his fingers through Fleur's hair.

"Ok I did so not need that image Potter" Draco says as he ran his own fingers through Hermione's bushy hair.

The afternoon flew by and at dinner, Dumbledore announced that the third task would take place an hour after dinner. When they finished eating, Fleur and Harry were going to go get a little more practice in when they heard a voice calling them across the hall.

"Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour your families are here to see you before the final task start". Turning around, Harry and Fleur saw Professor McGonagall standing by an antechamber off the entrance hall. Slowly, Harry and Fleur walked over and inside the antechamber, they saw Cedric talking with his father, Krum talking in Bulgarian with his parents, and then there standing together was Fleur's parents, and Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

"Don't worry Harry, Fleur's parents explained to us what happened between you two and how you two magic-bonded" Mrs. Weasley says pulling Harry into a hug.

"Uh there's something else as well", Harry says before slipping his hand into Fleur's and pulling her close to him. Fleur's parents and Mrs. Weasley and Bill both arched their eyebrows in confusion as Harry did this.

"We're pregnant" Harry says while resting one hand on top of Fleur's stomach. Both of them watching the adults for their reaction. Needless to say, Fleur's parents were overjoyed and began talking with Fleur in rapid French. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was beside herself in anger and worry.

"Harry you are only fourteen, you are too young to have been having that kind of relationship, and are way too young to start a family" Mrs. Weasley says.

"Mrs. Weasley I know your worried about me, but if I could handle protecting the sorcerer's stone from You-Know-Who, defeat and kill a basilisk, defeat over a hundred dementors, and compete in this tournament, I believe I'll be quite good at being a father" Harry says.

Mrs. Weasley muttered something about being too young again but Harry ignored her. After another congratulation from Fleur's parents, Harry and Fleur departed the antechamber and went up to do some last minute practicing. Among the spells that they found useful, they also found the spells "Reducto" and "Point me" Reducto being a useful blasting spell, and Point me being like a compass where your wand would spin in your palm and point north.

Finally after four months of waiting, the final task was here. Together, Fleur and Harry walked down to the quidditch pitch with Hermione and Draco. Once at the pitch, Hermione and Draco took their places in the stadium seats, while Harry and Fleur went down to stand in front of the four entrances to the maze.

When everybody was seated, Dumbledore made his voice magically loud and said, "Welcome all to the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament. The task is simple, the four champions are to enter the maze and navigate it to the center where the Triwizard Cup has been placed. Tied for First place are Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour, so they will enter the maze first. In Second place is Cedric Diggory, and in Fourth place is Viktor Krum. At the sound of the cannon, Harry and Fleur will go first, and then followed by Cedric, and Viktor."

The cannon went off and Fleur and Harry entered the maze. When they got to the first fork, they wished each other luck before Harry took the right path, while Fleur took the left. Rounding a corner, Harry saw a dementor gliding towards him, one molted hand outstretched from beneath its robe. "Expecto Patronum" Harry yelled, the silver-white stag that was his corporeal patronus shot out of his wand and charged at the dementor. As it did, the dementor tripped over its robe.

_'Wait Dementors don't trip, that means that it's a boggart'_ Harry thought to himself. "Riddikulus" Harry said flicking his wand. There was a whip like crack in the air and the boggart-dementor disappeared. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Harry heard the cannon go off twice more and now all four champions were in the maze. After his minute to catch his breath, Harry muttered "Point me" his wand spinning in his hand for a second before stopping and pointed to his right. At the next fork, Harry turned right, and instantly wished he hadn't. For their blocking his path was the last one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewt. Now it was at least ten foot long, with shiny armor covering its body so Harry's chances of stopping it were slim to none. Harry took aim for what he hopes was a weak spot and shouted "Stupefy" the jet of red light bouncing harmlessly off the Skrewt's armor. If anything the stunning spell only made the Skrewt angry and pissed and it scurried around to face its attacker.

"Oh fuck me" Harry muttered before he turned around and took off running with the Skrewt scurrying close behind. "Impedimenta" Harry yelled pointing his wand over the shoulder. The impediment jinx behaving like the stunning spell and it just bounced off the Skrewt's armor. Rounding a corner, Harry came to a dead end. Turning around he faced the oncoming Skrewt, took aim; and yelled "Stupefy!" his aim taking the stunner to the skrewt's soft exposed underbelly. The skrewt skidded to a stop a few inches away from Harry.

"Bloody Hell" Harry muttered before backtracking the way he came. After a few minutes, Harry ran into Fleur again. Harry saw that there was a cut on Fleur's lower lip and her skirt was in tatters. There was also a nasty looking cut going down her right leg. "Fleur what happened?" Harry asked as he knelt down to heal the cut.

"Ran into one of ze acromantulas and it got me with itz pincers" Fleur explained. After healing her cut, Harry stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "As long as you are alright" he says as he does so.

As the couple took a moment to gain the bearings, a scream of pain was heard somewhere deep in the maze, shaking both Harry and Fleur down to their core. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, 'What if one of the other's got seriously injured?'. Harry and Fleur both nodded before heading towards the source of the scream. Rounding a couple corners, they came across Cedric Diggory standing over Viktor Krum, who was sprawled on his back.

Seeing Harry and Fleur arrive, Viktor said "Ve snuck up and attacked me".

"Cedric?" Harry asked as he slowly approached the older boy. Cedric turned around and Harry saw instantly that Cedric's eyes were clouded and glazed over. "He's been Imperius" Harry says before stunning the older Hogwarts student so he wouldn't hurt Viktor or anyone else while in the maze. Standing over Cedric's stunned form; Harry shot red sparks into the air to show where he was. With that done, Harry reached down and helped Viktor to his feet.

"Thank You, Harry Potter" Viktor said before he went on his way. With Viktor gone, Harry pulled Fleur into his embrace, nuzzling against her forehead. "Do you want to go together from now on?"

"Oui" Fleur says before together, Harry and Fleur went on their way. "Point me" Fleur muttered, her wand spinning in her hand before stopping and pointing east. At the next available fork, the young couple headed east. As they rounded the next bend, Harry and Fleur saw the Triwizard Cup in the middle of the maze. The cup giving off a fiery blue light. Just as Harry and Fleur were about to enter the middle where the cup was, Harry heard a familiar clicking sound.

Harry pushed out his arm and pushed Fleur back as an acromantula appeared in front of them, even bigger then the one that Fleur had battled earlier. "Fleur what spell did you use in your previous battle with one of these?" Harry asked as they started to back away slowly. "First I used ze impediment jinx, then followed up with a stunner" Fleur says.

Harry nodded before pointing his wand at the acromantula and said "Impedimenta!" the jinx hitting the acromantula but it didn't stop it at all. However it did slow it down, giving Fleur enough time to finish it with a stunning spell.

With their spider foe now stunned, Harry and Fleur walked around the hulking body of the acromantula and walked into the middle of the maze. "Let's take it together, that way both Hogwarts and Beaxbautons win" Harry says. "Okay" Fleur says and together they reached out and grabbed the cup.

Instantly Harry and Fleur felt a sensation in their navels as they were lifted up out of the maze and were port-keyed hundred of miles away. A few minutes later, Fleur and Harry appeared in a dark graveyard. "Is thiz part of the maze?" Fleur asked looking around.

"We should get the cup and get back to Hogwarts" Harry says as he looks around. As he saw a huge grave stone, he took a step forward to read the name carved onto it; Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr. Almost at once, Harry's scar exploded in pain and he fell to his knees.

"Arry!" Fleur exclaimed rushing to her bonded's aide.

As Fleur tried to ask Harry what was wrong, a shadowy figure had suddenly appeared and started walking towards them, the figure carrying a small bundle.

"F..Fleur g..get to the c..cup an..and get b..back to Hogwarts" Harry gritted through his teeth as his scar throbbed even more painfully. Looking up, they saw the figure approaching them. Then a cold high voice cut through the air "Kill the Spare." This was followed by a very watery and scared sounding voice that cried out into the air "Avada Kedavra", the jet of green light heading straight towards Fleur. Fighting through the pain in his head, Harry jumped to his feet, and tackled Fleur out of the way, the dreaded killing curse missing her by inches.

"Fleur please get out of here, get Dumbledore and bring him here" Harry says. Fleur slowly nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before summoning the Triwizard cup to her and she disappeared. The figure leaned down and grabbed Harry before slamming him up against Riddle's tombstone where he conjured ropes out of thin air and tied them around Harry tightly. With this done, the figure removed his cloak, revealing himself to be none other than Peter Pettigrew who was the one who betrayed Harry's parents. Harry was forced to watch Peter disappear only to reappear dragging a heavy stone cauldron.

After filling it with water, Peter bent down and picked up the bundle before dropping it into the cauldron before he knelt down and lit the cauldron. Once the water was boiling, Peter approached the gravestone and picked up a bone, "Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son" Peter says. As he drops the bone into the potion, it turned a poisonous shade of blue.

Peter's voice suddenly cracked more as he produced a long, thin silver dagger. Harry's eyes widened as he knew what was coming next. "F…Flesh of t…the s..servant, w..willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." Next came the sound of the swing of the dagger and then Peter's anguished cries, followed by a splash of something falling into the cauldron. As Peter's hand fell into it, the potion turned from poisonous blue, to a burning red.

Harry opened his eyes only to find Peter standing in front of him. Using the dagger, Peter dragged it down Harry's forearm cutting him. As Harry's blood started leaking from the cut, Peter reached into his pocket and produced a small vial and held it up to the cut where a couple drops of blood fell into the vial. Once having the blood, Peter slowly walked over to the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe" Peter says. As he says this he tips the vial over, the blood falling into the potion causing it to turn blinding white.

Instantly the cauldron melted and whatever was in the bundle shot out of it like a cannon where it hovered in the air, its body twisting and turning before finally Lord Voldemort stood in it's place now reborn anew. Voldemort spent at least five minutes to look down at his new body, his fingers like pale spiders.

"Master" Wormtail said, bowing before Voldemort.

"My wand, Wormtail" Voldemort says, his hand outstretched. Reaching up, Wormtail handed Voldemort's wand to him, who took it and looked at it, like he hadn't seen it in a long time.

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort pointed it at the bleeding stump that was Wormtail's right hand. Instantly a silver hand appeared on the stump and Wormtail looked at it in awe and shock. "Oh thank you master" Wormtail says as he kisses the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Hold out your arm Wormtail" Voldemort says softly. Slowly Wormtail extended his left arm, where a faded tattoo of the Dark Mark laid upon his forearm. Reaching down, Voldemort pressed a long pale finger to the tattoo, instantly the tattoo turned black, and then the air was filled with cracks of witches and wizards apparating.

There gasps of shock and awe from the mass of witches and wizards who made a circle around Voldemort and the gravestone of his father's. "Hello my friends, its been thirteen years since we last saw each other, thirteen years since we began our wave of terror throughout the Wizarding and Muggle worlds."

"I consider myself, disappointed" Voldemort said, and all the present followers could hear the disdain in his voice. "None of you tried to find me when I fell from power, many of you said that I had bewitched you into doing my bidding" Voldemort says.

It was then that a wizard stepped forward and removed his mask, revealing him to be Lucius Malfoy. "My lord, in your absence, I've never denied our old ways, the face that I've been forced to show to the world, that…that is my true mask, and if there was a breath of your whereabouts, I'd of been at your side in a heartbeat" Lucius says.

Voldemort went to reply when he heard struggling, turning around he saw Harry struggling against his binds. "Ahh Harry so sorry, I forgot you were there" Voldemort says.

"Many Witches and Wizards today believed that I had been bested by little Harry Potter when I attacked his home thirteen years ago. The truth of the matter was that I should of seen it coming but I was naïve. The magic that protected him was old magic and I should of seen it. Before I couldn't touch him because of that protection. BUT I can touch him now" Voldemort says as he walks over and presses a long pale finger to Harry's forehead. As he did Harry's scar exploded in pain as he screamed in pain, Voldemort mocked him with a scream of his own.

With a flick of his wand, Harry's bonds disappeared and he fell onto the grass. "Give him his wand Wormtail, we are going to duel" Voldemort says. Harry shakily got to his feet as Wormtail thrusted him his wand before moving into the circle of death eaters that had surrounded Voldemort and Harry.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume Harry? First we bow to each other" Voldemort says as he bows. Harry however refused to bow. "I said bow" Voldemort says as he makes Harry bow before him.

Without even giving him any preparedness, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and screamed "Crucio!" the flash of red light hitting Harry square in his chest, sending him to the ground as his body jerked around as unbelievable pain went through his body. A few minutes later, Voldemort removed the curse and slowly Harry got to his feet. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter" Voldemort says with a look of glee on his face. With this said, Voldemort took aim and yelled "Avada Kedavra", the jet of green light heading straight towards Harry.

At the last second, Harry dived to the side and behind the massive gravestone of Voldemort's father. "Harry do not hide from me!, I want to see the light leave your eyes when I kill you" Voldemort screamed.

Knowing that he was most likely going to die here in this graveyard, Harry stepped out from around the graveyard. "Have it your way" Harry says softly.

At the exact same moment that Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra", Harry had yelled out "Expelliarmus". The jets of green and red light hitting each other in midair. Instead of canceling each other out, a golden web started to being made around Harry and Voldemort. "What is this magic?" Voldemort yelled, looking around the golden web. There was an eerie sort of music in the web, but Harry recognized it as the phoenix song. With their spells locked, Voldemort and Harry were locked in a battle of wills.

Harry ended up coming out the victor as smoky ghost versions of Voldemort's past victims started appearing. First was an old man, followed by a man with shaggy black hair, and round-rimmed glasses. He was followed by a woman with shoulder length red hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Mom…Dad?" Harry asks looking at the smoky versions of his father and mother.

"We are so proud of you Harry" Lily says giving Harry a small smile. There was a flash of light and Harry glanced behind him to see that Fleur had arrived with the cavalierly. With her was Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione.

"Let go now Harry, Let go" Lily says.

Harry jerked his wand and the spell lock broke. Harry quickly ducked to the ground as five Stupefy's slammed into Voldemort's chest, knocking him out. With Voldemort stunned, Dumbledore and the others went around and took away the wands of the witches and wizards. As they did this, Fleur walked over and helped Harry up, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

With Voldemort captured he and his followers were taken in front of the ministry where they were sentenced to Azkaban until a proper punishment could be come up with. This was great news for Sirius for before he was shipped to Azkaban, Wormtail testified that he had been the one to betray Harry's parents. Now being a free man, Sirius returned to his family's home and began to clean it out to make it inhabitable.

After the battle between himself and Voldemort, Harry returned to Hogwarts, with Fleur at his side. At the end of the year Fleur remained at Hogwarts and went with Harry to live with Sirius who was able to clean the house out rather quickly.

It took the ministry four months to decide on a punishment for Voldemort and his followers who were able to avoid Azkaban the first time around. On the day of the sentencing, Harry, Fleur, and Sirius sat in the courtroom as Voldemort and his followers were lead into the courtroom.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, You are charged with the murdering and torturing of countless witches and wizards and muggles alike. How do you plead" Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic asked as he looked down at Voldemort.

"Guilty and proud of it" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes flashing up at Fudge.

"Then the ministry of magic has sentenced you to receive the Dementor's kiss, after which you will be buried alive in a mixture of cement and steel." Fudge says before Voldemort is lead away to be given the kiss. With that sentence done, Fudge quickly passed judgment on the remaining followers and they were thrown in Azkaban for life.

Fleur went on to buy a house in Hogsmeade so she would be close to Harry while he finished his schooling. Which made both of them happy. Near the end of October a mere day away from Halloween, Fleur went into labor and delivered a healthy baby boy. The baby had Fleur's blonde hair and Harry's emerald green eyes. "We need to name him hun" Harry says as the baby starts to suckle on one of Fleur's nipples.

"How about James Sirius Potter?" Fleur asked looking up at Harry.

"Love it" Harry says as he leaned down and kissed Fleur's and the baby's forehead.

**_Prologue  
><em>**  
><strong>12 Years Later<strong>

Harry went on to graduate from Hogwarts with top marks, right behind Hermione. Afterwards he right away began training to become an Auror. Fleur went on to open a designer dress robe shop in Diagon Alley.

At the present moment, Harry and Fleur were at Kings Cross seeing James off to his second year at Hogwarts. After sharing a last hug and kiss, Harry and Fleur saw James onto the train before walking through the barrier.

Grinning at her husband, Fleur handed Harry an envelope, before she apparated back to their house. In confusion Harry opened the envelope to see an Ultrasound and in the middle was a little head.

Grinning to himself, Harry put off going to work for a while as he apparated back to his home where he and Fleur engaged in "celebration".

**A/N: End of Chapter 15, Please Read and Review, I hope this time around doesn't seem as rushed**


End file.
